HIDE and SEEK
by gigi.vergetti
Summary: Como eu adoro ER e 24 horas resolvi fazer uma fic juntando os dois seriados.[CAPÍTULOS NOVOS!]
1. Thank you

Nota da autora: Como eu adoro ER e 24 horas resolvi fazer uma fic juntando os dois. Essa fic faz referências a outra fic por um fio – 24horas. Se quiserem ler também.

Como eu sou péssima para escolher os nomes dos capítulos, os nomes dos capítulos são nomes de músicas.

**HIDE AND SEEK**

Capítulo 1: Thank you

"_Eu quero te agradecer por me dar o melhor dia de minha vida_

_Oh, apenas estar contigo me deu o melhor dia de minha vida" Dido_

Abby estava sentada em baixo de uma árvore em frente à escola. Ela chorava pois pouco tempo antes tinha brigado com sua mãe. Perto dali uma garotinha loira estava em apuros.

-Devolve meus óculos!- A garota falava tentando pegar os óculos na mão de dois garotos.

-Vem pega!- Um deles falou enquanto levantava a mão mais alta para ela não poder pegar.

-Por favor, devolvam meus óculos eu não enxergo nada sem eles!- Ela pedia.

-Nerd! Quatro olhos! Vem pegar!

-Devolvam os óculos dela!- Abby falou aos garotos

-Não devolvo não!

-Vai devolver sim!- Abby falou e chutou entre a pernas do garoto fazendo ele soltar os óculos.

-Essa garota é doida Jason! Vamos embora!- O outro garoto falou e saiu correndo.

Abby abaixou-se, pegou os óculos e entregou a garota.

-Obrigada, eu não vejo nada sem meus óculos.

-De nada, meu nome é Abigail, mas eu prefiro ser chamada de Abby.

-O meu é Chloe. - Ela olhou para o rosto de Abby- Você nadou chorando?

-Não foi nada, só o de sempre, briguei com minha mãe.

-O que foi que ela fez?- Elas se encaminhavam par um banco.

-Ela é bipolar! Briguei cm ela de novo!- Abby falou meio triste.

-Eu mal conheci minha mãe, ela morreu quando eu tinha três anos. - Chloe falou - Eu moro com meu pai.

-Eu não me lembro muito bem do meu, ele foi embora quando eu era muito pequena. Você nova por aqui?

-É me mudei há dois dias, é o meu primeiro dia aqui na escola. Não tinha começado muito bem, mas agora já está bem melhor. - Chloe falou e sorriu para Abby, que retribuiu o sorriso.

-Papai!- Luke falou correndo em direção a Jack.

-Como foi o seu dia?- Jack perguntou abraçando-o.

-Foi ótimo, hoje eu tive aula de artes e fiz um desenho. Olha aqui!- Ele falou mostrando o desenho que estava na sua mão.

-Que lindo! Onde está a sua mãe?

-Ela está deitada, ela disse para eu ficar quietinho que ela estava com dor de cabeça.

-E você obedeceu?

-Claro papai.

-Ok!- Jack falou colocando-o no chão. - Vou ver como ela está.

Jack se dirigiu ao quarto, enquanto Luke ficou na sala desenhando.

A luz do quarto estava apagada e da porta Jack pôde ver Chloe deitada na cama. Ela sorria. "_Bons sonhos!_" pensou Jack. Ele se aproximou, ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e deu um selinho nela. Ela abriu os olhos e viu Jack.

-Posso saber com o que estava sonhando? Você estava rindo.

-Com uma amiga que não vejo há muito tempo.

-Você está melhor - quis saber ele preocupado - Você saiu que eu nem vi.

-Foi só uma dor de cabeça. Você estava em uma ligação importante, eu não quis interromper.

-Mas está tudo bem agora, né?- Ele ainda estava preocupado.

-Claro que estou, foi só cansaço. Você não me deixou dormir na noite passada. -Chloe falou com um sorriso entre os lábios.

-Está reclamando é? Se quiser eu deixo você dormir em paz. –Ele falou em tom de brincadeira e subindo na cama.

-Acha que vou lhe deixar livre, Jack Bauer?- Ela falava desabotoando a camisa dele. - Claro que não!

-E você realmente pensou que eu ia deixar você em paz?- Ele falou e deu beijo nela de tirar o fôlego.

Eles se beijavam e se acariciavam.

-Jack eu preciso lhe contar algo!

-Pode falar!- Ela não parava de beijá-la.

-Papai! Papai!- Luke chegou à porta correndo. Eles se separaram rapidamente. - A Kim está no telefone e quer falar com você. - Ele falava com o telefone na mão.

-Me dá aqui.

Luke entrou no quarto, subiu na cama e entregou o telefone a Jack.

-Mamãe, você ta melhor?- Ele perguntou a Chloe.

-Estou meu amor. A mamãe só estava cansada. –Ela falou e deu um beijinho na cabeça de Luke. Enquanto Jack falava ao telefone. Pouco tempo depois ele desligou.

-A Kim nos convidou para jantar lá amanhã, é o aniversário do Chase e ela quer fazer uma surpresa.

-Ok! Nós vamos.

-Mãe, eu to morrendo de fome!

-Ops! Não preparei nada para o jantar. –Ela falou num tom de esquecimento.

-Sem problemas, vamos pedir pizza! –Jack falou.

-Oba! Adoro pizza!- Luke comemorou.

Luka carregava Joe no colo enquanto Abby abria a porta do apartamento.

-è incrível como um jardim da infância pode deixar uma criança tão cansada!- Ela falava jogando a mochila de Joe no sofá.

-Eu vou colocá-lo na cama. - Ele falou entre um sorriso nos lábios.

-Ok! Vou tomar banho.

Luka se encaminhou para o quarto de Joe, colocou-o na cama, cobriu-o e ficou olhando por alguns segundos.

Abby estava no quarto se despindo. Ela entrou no boxe e começou seu banho. Pouco tempo depois Luka Apareceu na porta.

-Quer ajuda?- Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e se encaminhou para o boxe. Ele tirou as roupas e entrou. Ele beijava as costas dela e foi subindo para o pescoço. Virou-a de frente e beijou-a ternamente. O beijo ia ficando mais intenso, ela acariciava as costas dele e ele mexia no cabelo dela. Eles saíram do banheiro em direção á cama, sem parar de se beijarem. Abby jogou-o na cama e se deitou por cima dele, voltando a beijá-lo.

-Animadinho, hein!?!?!

-Você ainda não viu nada!- Ele falou se virando, de modo que ele agora ficasse por cima.

-Você trancou a porta?- Abby perguntou receosa. –Acho que ainda não é a hora de explicar para o Joe de onde vêm os bebês.

Luka balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo com um sorriso entre os lábios. Ela cravou a unhas nas costas dele quando ele aumentou o contato. Eles beijavam-se loucamente. Ele gemeu quando ela apertou a bunda dele. Pouco tempo depois eles podiam ouvir um choro vindo do outro quarto. Eles se separaram.

-Vou ver o que o Joe tem. – Ela se levantou, vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu do quarto.

-O quarto aconteceu, meu amor?-Abby perguntou ao chegar no quarto de Joe.

Ele estava sentado na cama, os olhos vermelhos e molhados. Ela se aproximou e o abraçou.

-Mamãe, o monstro quer me pegar. –Ele falava entre os soluços.

-Não tem monstro nenhum, meu amor. – Ela falava tentando acalma-lo.

-Mãe, posso dormir com você?

-Ok! Ok! Você pode dormir lá. –_"É impossível dizer não com essa carinha"_

Eles se levantaram e foram para o quarto. Luka ficou surpreso ao ver Joe entrando com Abby.

-A mamãe disse que eu podia dormir aqui.

Abby olhou para Luka fazendo um gesto afirmativo. Joe subiu na cama e deitou ao lado de Luka. Abby deitou também e os três foram dormir.


	2. Slow Motion

Capítulo 2: Slow motion

"_Life in slow motion somehow it don't feel real _

_Life in slow motion somehow it don't feel real _

_Life in slow motion somehow it don't feel real"David Gray_

-Meu turno termina às dez. - Abby falava par Luka.

-Certo eu venho lhe buscar. - Ele deu um selinho nela.

As portas do OS se abriram e dois paramédicos traziam um jovem na maca.

-Leo Deck, 23 anos facada superficial o lado direito do abdômen. Pulsação normal, pressão12/8. - Um dos paramédicos falava enquanto empurrava a maca.

-Ao trabalho. - Abby encaminhou os paramédicos para a sala sutura 2. Enquanto lia a ficha do paciente. Sam ajudava os paramédicos a tirarem o jovem da maca. Abby ia começar a examinar o corte quando o garoto falou.

-Você é americana? –Abby olhou para Sam sem entender.

-Sou por quê?

-Então você pode me examinar. Só americanos são puros.

Abby e Sam não entenderam muito bem, mas quando tiraram a camisa dele poderam ver uma suástica tatuada no peito dele.

-Briga de rua?- Abby quis sabem

-É tinha uns latinos no nosso território, então tivemos que expulsá-los. Aquele merda tinha uma faca e eu nem vi!- Era visível o ódio na voz de Leo.

-Vou pegar o kit de sutura. –Falou Sam.

-Você vai precisar levar uns 10 pontos, por sorte não foi mais grave.- Abby falava.

-Hei doutora sabia que você é muito parecida com a vagabunda da minha namorada. - Ele falava analisando Abby. – Mas com toda certeza você é muito mais gostosa!

-Muito obrigada, mas sou casada. –Abby falou mostrando a aliança por debaixo da luva.

-É uma pena, você ia gostar de viver comigo.

Sam olhava para Abby e não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

-Prontinho. Daqui a uma semana você volta para tirar os pontos.

Abby tirou as luvas e saiu da sala.

Kim abriu a porta. Jack, Chloe e Luke entraram.

-Ele ainda não chegou. –Ela falou.

Na sala já estavam Michelle e Tony sentados conversando. Eles se levantaram e foram cumprimentar Chloe, Jack e Luke.

-Tia Michelle, cadê o Kylle e a Annie? –Luke perguntou

-Estão brincando com a Ângela á dentro.

-Vem Luke, eu te levo lê. – Kim falou estendendo as mãos para ele.

Pouco tempo depois Chase chegou.

-Parabéns! –Todos falaram quando ele entrou. Kim se dirigiu até ele e deu-lhe um beijo.

-Gostou da surpresa? – Ela perguntou no ouvido dele.

-Sim, muito obrigado!

Todos os cumprimentaram.

-Vou chamar as crianças para jantarem. – Michelle anunciou enquanto Chase, Kim, Tony, Jack e Chloe se dirigiam à mesa.

Todos estavam sentados à mesa quando Kim trouxe o prato principal.

-Espero que gostem, fui eu mesma que fiz.

Logo depois Kim trouxe um bolo e todos cantaram parabéns.

-Mãe, podemos ir brincar? – Ângela perguntou a Kim.

-Claro que podem.

Os quatro saíram correndo par brincarem.

-Vamos para sala! Eu tenho um ótimo licor para tomarmos. –Chase falou se levantando da mesa. Todos se dirigiram à sala, sentaram-se e Chase serviu os licores.

-vocês pretendem ter outro filho, Kim? – Michelle perguntou.

-Não sei, quem sabe quando a Ângela estiver um pouco mais crescidinha. E vocês?

-Não, não, os gêmeos já estão bom demais. Né amor? –Ela falou olhando para Tony.

-Por mim eu tinha logo um time de futebol. –Falou ele em tom de brincadeira. –Mas o Kylle e a Annie já bastam.

-E você papai, está pretendendo me dar mais algum irmãozinho?

-Não, você e Luke já esta bom. Sem falar que ele já dá muito trabalho. Não é Chloe?

Chloe estava distraída, maltinha tocado no copo de licor. _"Eu preciso falar com o Jack, urgentemente!"_ Ela penava.

-Chloe? Chloe? Você me ouviu? –Jack perguntou, pois não escutou uma resposta.

-Hã? O quê? –Ela despertou de seus pensamentos.

-Eu estava falando que o Luke já esta de bom tamanho, que nó não vamos ter mais filhos.

Ela olhou para ele com uma cara de interrogação e depois falou:

-É ele já dá muito trabalho.

Michelle foi a única a perceber que não era isso que Chloe queria dizer.

Abby ia saindo do hospital quando foi parada por Leo.

-Hei doutora, está indo para casa?

-Sim.

-Quer companhia até o metrô?

-Não, obrigada. Meu marido acaba de chegar. –Ela falou se encaminhando para o carro onde estava Luka a sua espera. Leo ficou olhando ela entrar no carro e dar um beijo em Luka.

-Quem era aquele com quem você estava conversando? –Perguntou ele com ciúmes.

-Era só um paciente. –Ela olhou para o banco de trás do carro e viu Joe dormindo. –Ele jantou direitinho?

-Comeu tudinho, depois ficamos assistindo Padrinhos Mágicos e ele acabou dormindo. –Falava ele enquanto dirigia.

Michelle e Tony entraram em casa. Ela carregando Kylle e ele Annie.

-Temos que acordar esses dois para escovarem os dentes e colocarem o pijama. –Ela falava enquanto se encaminhavam para o quarto.

-Michelle, os deixe dormirem assim mesmo. Só um dia não vai fazer mal.

-Papai, já estamos em casa? – Annie acordou.

-Já princesinha. Vamos escovar os dentes? –Ele falou para Annie. Ela desceu dos braços de Tony e foi direto para o banheiro.

-Tony me ajuda a por pelo menos o pijama nele. –Michelle pediu ajuda. – Ele não quer acordar de jeito nenhum.

Tony entrou no quarto e ajudou Michelle. Pouco tempo depois Annie apareceu. Ela deitou na cama e Tony a cobriu.

-Boa noite papai, boa noite mamãe. –Ela falou.

-Boa noite meu anjinho. –Michelle respondeu antes de fechar a porta.

Os dois saíram abraçados em direção ao quarto.

-Michelle eu estava pensando, o que você acha de tiramos umas férias da UCT e viajarmos com as crianças?

-Ia ser maravilhoso!-Ela comemorou.

-Então pode arrumara as malas. –Falou ele mostrando quatro passagens na mão. –Partimos daqui a duas semanas rumo à Espanha.

-Como eu na desconfiei de nada?

-Eu sou um agente federal, eu sei ser discreto! –Ele falou entre risos. Ela pulou em cima dele e deu-lhe um beijo.

-Chloe, precisamos conversar! –Jack falou ao deitar na cama ao lado dela.

-É nós realmente precisamos conversar. –Ela fez um bico.

-Foi detectada em Chicago uma célula neonazista, que planeja tornar Chicago uma cidade pura. Não sabemos quando ou como eles vão agir.

-Por que eu não estava sabendo de nada?

-Eu só estava tentando proteger você

-Me proteger? Jack eu também trabalho naquela agência e eu tenho o direito de saber o que acontece lá! –Chloe alterou seu tom de voz.

-Me desculpe, mas eu pensei que quanto menos você soubesse mais segura estaria.

-Por que você está me contando agora?

-Nossas investigações não têm dado muito progresso então, eu resolvi que vou me infiltrar no grupo deles.

-O quê? Você se lembra de quando se infiltrou nos Salazares, você acabou se viciando em heroína? Você se lembra como foi difícil para você largar esse vício?

-Chloe a vida de muitos americanos depende disso, eu estaria sendo egoísta se estivesse pensando só em mim.

-Só em você? Você tem um filho Jack, ele com toda certeza não quer crescer em um pai. –Ela começou a chorar. –E eu Jack? Eu não quero te perder.

Ele a abraçou.

-Eu sempre vou estar com você, Chloe. –Falou e beijou a cabeça dela.


	3. Hurt

Capítulo 3: Hurt

"_Ohh, me desculpe por te culpar_

_Por tudo que eu não consegui fazer_

_E eu feri a mim mesmo por ferir você "Christina Aguilera_

-Abby, você podia me ajudar a fazer um bolo para o aniversário do meu pai?- Uma Chloe com 12 anos esperava uma resposta ansiosa.

-Não sei, não sou muito boa na cozinha. –Abby respondeu.

-Não tem problema, nem eu.

-Ok! Eu ajudo você.

-Então depois da aula nós vamos lá pra casa.

-E o seu pai?

-Ah! Ele só chega à noite.

Logo após o término das aulas as duas garotas foram para casa de Chloe.

-Olha eu achei esse livro de receitas. –Chloe falava balançando o livro na mão.

-Ótimo qual desses bolos nós vamos fazer? –Abby passava as páginas do livro.

-Que tal esse?- Chloe apontou para receita de um bolo de chocolate.

-Adoro bolo de chocolate!

Elas juntaram todo o material e começaram a fazer o bolo.

-Tem certeza que está colocando a quantidade certa? –Chloe perguntava receosa.

-Aqui diz que é para colocar uma colher de chá de fermento. –Abby lia as instruções. –Mas, eu acho que se colocarmos duas o bolo fica maior.

-Eu não sei, vamos testar!

-Pronto agora é só colocar no forno.

-E limpar essa bagunça. –Chloe olhava para o estado da cozinha.

Elas colocaram a massa do bolo numa forma e o colocaram no forno. Limparam a cozinha.

-Acho que devemos tomar um banho, tem trigo até no meu cabelo! –Chloe falava mexendo nos cabelos.

-Ótima idéia, é o tempo que o bolo assa.

Pouco tempo depois elas desceram já limpas.

-Que barulho foi esse? –Abby quis saber

-Não sei, só sei que veio da cozinha. –Chloe falou correndo em direção à cozinha. –Droga!

-O que foi? –Abby falou ao chegar na cozinha. Chloe nem precisou responder, logo Abby viu o forno aberto e todo melado de bolo. O bolo tinha explodido.

-E agora o nós vamos fazer? Meu pai já deve estar chegando.

-Não se preocupe, compramos um bolo na padaria.

Elas foram o mais rápido que podiam comprar o bolo. Quando voltaram o pai de Chloe já estava lá.

-Onde você estava? –O pai quis saber ao ela entrar.

-Desculpe papai, nós fomos comprara um bolo para você. Feliz aniversário.

-Parabéns Sr. Smadley. –Abby falou

-Obrigado. –Ele pegou Chloe no colo. –Obrigado, minha menininha. –Abraçou-a.

Abby observava a cena calada. _"Por que eu não tenho um pai como o da Chloe? Ele se preocupa com ela e a ama."_ Uma lágrima escorreu no rosto de que logo foi enxugada por Abby.

-Vamos comer o bolo!- Falou Daniel

"_Chloe você devia saber que o Jack é um herói e que ele pensa na vida de milhares de pessoas." _Ela pensava enquanto cortava cebolas.

-Mãe, por que você tá chorando? –Luke perguntou ao entrar na cozinha.

-Não é nada, meu amor, é culpa das cebolas. –No fundo ela sabia que as lágrimas não eram só pro causa das cebolas. –Droga!

-Q que foi mamãe?

-Eu cortei a mão, mas já vi passar. –Ela falou tentando acalmá-lo.

Nessa hora Jack entrou pela porta e Luke foi na direção dele.

-Papai! Papai! A mamãe cortou a mão.

Jack o colocou no chão e foi atrás do balcão.

-Está tudo bem? –Ele perguntou passando a mão no rosto dela.

-Em relação ao corte está tudo bem. –Ela tirou as mãos dele do rosto. –Em relação a nós eu já não sei. –Ela falou e a saiu.

-Pai, a mamãe ta brava comigo?- Luke tinha um olhar triste.

-Não meu amor! –Ele falou sentando e colocando Luke no colo. –Ela só está nervosa porque o papai vai precisar viajar.

-Eu posso ir também?

-Não, você vai ficar aqui e tomar conta da sua mãe. Certo?

-Pode deixar, eu cuido dela.

-Bom garoto. –Jack falou abraçando-o.

-O que temos para o jantar? –Luka falou assim que entrou em casa e sentiu um cheiro agradável.

-Macarronada!- Abby gritou da cozinha.

Ele foi até a cozinha com o maior cuidado. Chegou por trás de Abby e beijou-lhe a nuca. Ela virou-se e eles se beijaram.

-Papai! Papai! Hoje eu fui ao zoológico. –Joe chegou correndo.

Eles se separaram e Luka o pegou no colo.

-Nossa! Que legal. –Luka falou entusiasmado.

-O jantar está pronto! –Abby falou colocando uma tigela de macarronada na mesa que já estava arrumada.

-Oba!- Joe sentou-se.

Abby serviu Joe, Luka, e a si própria.

-Está com uma cara ótima. –Falou Luka preparando-se para comer. O desejo dele era cuspir tudo e beber um litro de água. Mas para não desapontar Abby.

-Hum! Está uma delícia. –Ele falou tentando sorrir.

Ela comeu e logo em seguida falou:

-Isso está horrível, eu exagerei na pimenta. –Ela falou rindo.

-Eu tenho que admitir, você não tem talento para cozinhar! –Luka falou rindo.

-Ah é? -Abby falou fingindo que ia jogar macarrão nele.

-É melhor eu pedir uma pizza! –Luka falou.

-É melhor mesmo! –Abby falou abaixando o garfo. –Enquanto isso vou limpando essa macarronada. –Ela falou olhando para o prato e rindo.

Joe foi para sala assistir TV e Luka ligou para pedir uma pizza.

Jack entrou no quarto e ouviu Chloe chorando no banheiro.

-Chloe, você está bem? –Ele perguntou na porta do banheiro.

-Tirando fato de o meu marido querer ser herói, tudo está ótimo. –Ela falava enquanto lavava o corte na mão.

-Chloe você precisa entender que eu preciso fazer isso.

-Eu tenho que entender que meu marido que se meter no meio de um bando de neonazistas sem supor nem aprovação da UCT.

-Chloe, se eles soubessem não iriam me deixar agir!

-Ah! Claro! Você sempre quebrando regras! –Ela se apoiou no balcão, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

-O que foi Chloe? –Jack perguntou preocupado.

-Nada não! Se você quer saber eu não dormir muito bem essa noite e se você deixar eu preciso descansar! –Ela falou abrindo a porta do quarto, esperando ele passar.

-Certo, amanhã conversamos. –Ele falou ao passar pela porta.

Chloe fechou a porta e se sentou encostada nela.

Abby e Luka estavam sentados no sofá. Joe dormia com a cabeça no colo de Abby.

-Luka, eu estou muito feliz sabia?

-Por quê?

-Por que eu tenho uma família maravilhosa. Um ótimo filho e um marido que me ama.

-Eu também, acho que nunca fui tão feliz em toda a minha vida. –Ele falou e a beijou.


	4. Before your love

Capítulo 4: Before your love

"_Eu nunca vivi antes de seu amor_

_Eu nunca senti antes de seu toque_

_Eu nunca nunca precisei de alguém para me sentir viva_

_Mas, mais uma vez, eu não estava vivendo realmente_

_Eu nunca vivi antes de seu amor"Kelly Clarkson_

-Jack onde estamos indo este não é o caminho à UCT? –Chloe perguntava nervosa

-Nós temos que conversar. –Jack respondeu calmo.

-Eu não quero conversar! –Ela alterou o tom de voz. –Pare esse caro agora!

Jack parou o carro. O local era deserto. Chloe fez sinal que ia sair do carro, mas Jack a impediu segurando seu braço.

-Chloe, até quando você vai me ignorar?

-Você está me machucando! –Ela falava tentando se soltar.

-Você sabe que precisamos conversar. Há uma semana você vem me evitando. Eu não quero brigar com você, só quero que entenda aminha escolha. –Chloe escutava tudo calada. –Milhares de vidas dependem de mim. Eu tenho que admitir que também estou com medo, medo de algo errado, medo de nunca mais ver você o Luke, medo de fazer vocês sofrerem. Porque eu amo você e amo o Luke. Mas eu tenho que fazer isso.

Chloe começou a chorar.

-Eu entendo que você tem que fazer isso, mas meu coração não quer aceitar. Só de pensar na hipótese de te perder. –Ela falava entre lágrima. –Eu estou com muito medo Jack.

Eles se abraçaram.

-Eu prometo que se dentro de dois meses eu não conseguir descobrir nada de importante eu volto. –Ele falava no ouvido dela.

-Quando você vai?

-Daqui a uma semana. E Chloe... –Ele pausou. – Não conte sobre isso a ninguém, especialmente a Michelle. Ela e Tony vão viajar com as crianças não quero preocupá-los.

-Ok, não direi a ninguém.

Jack a beijou.

-Eu estava com saudades desse beijo. –Ele falou entre um sorriso malicioso.

-Eu também. - Ela o beijou

Os dois se separaram e Jack deu partida no carro.

-Ah, você disse que queria me contar uma coisa. –Jack lembrou-se.

"_Droga, ele não se esqueceu. É melhor não preocupa-lo, ele precisa se concentrar na missão."_

-Não, não foi nada. –Ele falou num tom irrelevante.

Jack não insistiu e os dois seguiram calado à UCT.

-Dr. Kovac, uma ligação para você. –Frank falou.

-Estou ocupado, diga apara ligar mais tarde.

-É da escola do Joe.

Ao ouvir o nome do filho Luka correu para atender ao telefone. Pouco tempo depois ele desligou o telefone.

-Ray, onde está a Abby?- Luka perguntou

-Ela está no telhado com o Gates esperando um paciente. Algo errado com Joe?

-Ele sofreu um acidente na escola, nada sério. Estão o trazendo pra cá, por favor não diga nada a Abby.

-Ok!

Alguns minutos depois joe entrou pela porta do OS acompanhado por uma mulher. Luka olhou para o filho, o rosto estava molhado de lágrimas. Ele foi em direção ao garoto.

-Eu sou Kate, a professora dele. –A mulher se apresentou.

-Meu nome é Luka, eu sou o pai dele. –Luka apertou a mão da mulher.

-Papai cadê a mamãe? –Joe perguntou.

-Ela está com um paciente. Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu cuido de voe e depois nós vamos ver a mamãe. Ela vai ficar preocupada se vê você chorando.

Luka o pegou no colo e o levou para uma maca vazia no trauma 1.

-Por que você não conta o que aconteceu. –Luka falou depois de colocá-lo na maca.

-Eu estava no escorrego com o Phill. Ele teve a idéia de descermos em pé. Ele desceu e depois eu fui descer, sendo que quando estava na metade eu escorreguei e caí. –Luka olhava sério para o menino. –Você está zangado comigo papai?

-Não, claro que não. Só fiquei com medo quando ligaram da sua escola. O que está doendo? –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Meu braço.

-Vamos ver. Acho que você quebrou o braço. Vou fazer um raio-x para confirmar e vou ter que engessar.

-O gesso pode ser azul, papai?

-Pode.

-Vocês dois estão atrasados. –Michelle falou assim que Chloe e Jack entraram.

-Desculpe, foi minha culpa. -Jack flou deu um selinho em Chloe e saiu apressado.

-Alguma coisa errada Chloe?- Michelle perguntou preocupada. –Você me parece cansada.

-Nada. O Luke só anda tendo muitos pesadelos quase não me deixa dormir.

-A Annie é assim também, mas ela sempre acorda o Tony. Olha só a carinha de cansado dele. –Michelle apontou para Tony que estava na estação 4. As duas riram e foram trabalhar.

-O que foi que aconteceu? – Abby perguntou preocupada ao ver Joe com o braço engessado nom colo de Luka.

-Ele caiu do escorrego, mas está tudo bem - Luka disse entregando-o para ela.

-Eu estou bem mãe, eu quase não chorei. Não foi papai? -Joe falou.

-Foi ele foi muito corajoso.

Abby abraçou Joe.

-Mãe, eu estou com fome.

-Ok, vamos lanchar. Eu já volto Luka.- Ela falou se encaminhando para a porta.

-Dra. Abby se lembra de mim?- Abby olhava com uma cara de interrogação para o jovem. –Meu nome é Leo, eu estive aqui há uma semana. Você cuidou de mim.

-Ah, sim. Eu me lembrar. Veio tirara os pontos?- Ela falou ajeitando Joe no colo.

-Vim.

-Desculpe mas não vou poder atender você, estou de saída. Vou alimentar esse pestinha.

-É seu filho?

-É, ele tem quase cinco anos.

-Ele é muito bonito como a mãe.

-Mãe eu to com fome. –Joe falou.

-Eu tenho que ir. – Abby falou para Leo e saiu.

-Querida monstros não existem. –Tony falava para Annie.

-Claro que existem papai. E tem vezes que eles querem me pegar.

-Preste atenção Annie, monstros não existem é apenas a sua imaginação. Vamos fazer assim quando eles aparecerem nos seus sonhos pense que papai chega e acaba com todos eles, ok?

-Certo papai, boa noite.

-Boa noite, minha princesinha. –Tony cobriu-a e deu-lhe um beijo na testa e foi saindo.

-Papai, deixa luz acesa. –Ela pediu para ele.

-Ok.

Ele bateu a porta ao passar.

-O Luke já está dormindo?- Jack perguntou ao Chloe entrar no quarto.

-Demorou, mas ele já esta dormindo. –Chloe falava enquanto se deitava na cama.

Jack a beijou.

-Estava com saudades de você. –Ele falou procurando a calcinha dela por debaixo dos lençóis.

-Eu também. –Ela entrelaçou os dedos no cabelo dele enquanto o beijava.

Abby e Luka estavam na cama e ela estava deitada sobre o peito dele. E ele acariciava o cabelo dela.

-Eu fiquei tão preocupada hoje. Quando eu vi o Joe com o braço engessado. –Ela falou.

-O importante é que não foi nada de grave.

-Luka, você me promete que se algo acontecer comigo você vai cuidar dele? Não o deixar comer muita porcaria, nem ver muito desenho, fazer as tarefas, não dormir tarde.

-Nada vai acontecer com você.

-Mas se acontecer me prometa.

-Eu prometo, mas eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça com você ou ao Joe. - Ele beijou a cabeça dela.


	5. Far away

Capítulo 5: Far away

"_De joelhos, eu pedirei_

_Uma última chance para uma última dança_

_Porque com você, eu resistiria_

_A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão_

_Eu daria tudo_

_Eu daria por nós_

_Eu daria qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistiria_

_Porque você sabe_

_você sabe, você sabe."Nickelback_

-Michelle! Assim nós vamos perder o vôo. –Tony falava sentado no sofá.

-Já estou indo!- Ela gritou do quarto.

-Papai, porque a mamãe demora tanto para se arrumar? –Kylle perguntou.

-Mulheres, Kylle, todas são assim.

-Pronto, vamos? –Michelle falou ao chegar à sala.

-Ninguém esqueceu nada?- Tony perguntou

-Calma papai, eu esqueci minha boneca.

-Mulheres! –Kylle falou colocando a mão na testa. Annie foi correndo pegar a boneca. Pouco depois todos estavam no carro em direção ao aeroporto.

Abby estava na sala lendo o jornal e tomando café. Luka estava no quarto arrumando Joe para escola. A Campânia tocou.

-Eu atendo! –Abby falou

Ela levantou-se e abriu aporta. Não viu ninguém. Olhou para todos os lados e ninguém apareceu. Até que ela percebeu um envelope amarelo no chão. Abby abaixou-se e pegou o envelope. Não tinha remetente, mas estava endereçado para ela. Ela entrou, fechou a porta e abriu o envelope.

-Quem era? –Luka chegou na sala perguntando.

-AAA!!! Que susto!- Abby gritou e deixou o conteúdo do envelope cair no chão.

Luka aproximou-se e apanho o que estava no chão.

-Quem mandou isso?

-Não sei, não tinha remetente. E quando abri a porta não tinha ninguém. –Abby respondeu.

-Abby, são fotos suas. Saindo do hospital, pegando o metrô. Entrando em casa. - Alguém está lhe seguindo.

-Luka, eu estou com medo!- Ela falou e o abraçou.

-A partir de hoje você não sai mais sozinha. Eu vou sempre lhe buscar.

-Seja quem for não vai poder fazer nada no meio da rua. Está cheio de pessoas por todos os lados.

Luka sabia que ela estava certa, mas mesmo assim não conseguia parar de pensara que ela podia estar em perigo.

-Pensei que tinham desistido de viajar! –Chloe falou ao Tony, Michelle, Annie e Kylle chegarem.

-Nunca, eu ia perder a chance de passar um tempo longe de você. –Tony falou em tom de brincadeira.

-Muito engraçado. –Chloe fez um de seus bicos habituais.

-Última chamada para os passageiros do vôo 603, com destino à Barcelona.

-Nós temos que ir. –Tony falou.

-Boa viajem. -Jack falou apertando a mão de Tony.

-Obrigado, se cuida. –Tony falou.

-Pode deixar.

Michelle e Chloe se abraçaram.

-Tem certeza que vai ficar bem? –Michelle falou

-Vou, pode ficar tranqüila. –Chloe falou.

-Se cuida!

Elas se separaram.

-Boa viajem. –Chloe falou para Tony.

-Obrigado. –Ele a abraçou. –Não deixe o Jack fazer nenhuma besteira. –Tony abaixou o tom de voz.

-Eu cuido dele. -Chloe falou.

-Tia Michelle, traz um presente para mim.- Luke falou.

-Luke! –Chloe o repreendeu.

-Claro que eu trago. –Ela falou e deu um beijo na testa dele.

-Hey, vamos? –Tony falou.

Os quatro seguiram para o portão de embarque. Jack colocou a mão no ombro de Chloe. Luke estava no braço dela, e eles os observaram embarcar.

-Eu vou sentir a sua falta. -Chloe falou abraçando Abby. -Eu também, quem vai levantar o meu astral quando eu brigar com a minha mãe? –Abby tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

-Eu vou manter contato, e quando precisar é só ligar. –Chloe sorriu para Abby.

Abby tentou sorrir, mas a tristeza de sua amiga ir embora era maior.

-Você tem que ser a melhor analista de sistemas, viu? –Abby falou tentando se animar.

-Ok, e você a melhor médica.

-Tentarei. –As duas riram.

-Chloe está na hora precisamos ir. –Daniel falou interrompendo.

-Já vou pai! –Chloe gritou.

Elas se olharam, agora as duas choravam e se abraçaram. O abarco foi apertado e demorado, até que se separaram.

-Boa sorte em LA. –Abby falou.

-Obrigada, não esqueça do prometido. –Chloe enxugou as lágrimas. –Vamos ser as melhores no que fizermos – Ela deu um sorriso. Pegou uma mala pequena e entrou no carro. Abby sabia que ser aceita na universidade era só o começo de tudo que teria que enfrentar até se formar.

Jack e Chloe estavam sentados em uma mesa no restaurante preferido de Chloe, o Gregory's. Luke brincava no parquinho do restaurante.

-Quando você vai?- Chloe perguntou

-Hoje à noite. –Jack olhou para o relógio. –Ainda temos muitas horas para aproveitar. –Ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

-Você podia, pelo menos, contar seu plano.

-Ok, Eu vou me apresentar como Nigel Brooks e dizer que ouvi boatos sobre o que eles pretendiam fazer e fiquei interessado em participar.

-E você acha que eles vão acreditar?

-Claro que vão, eles estão precisando de reforços.

-E se eu precisar falar com você?

-Isso é o mais importante, você não deve me ligar. Não quero que saibam sobre você e o Luke, pode ser perigoso.

-E eu vou ficar esse tempo todo sem notícias?

-Eu ligarei para você sempre que eu puder. - Jack segurou a mãos dela.

Os dois olharam pelo vidro e viram Luke brincando e sorrindo. Não puderam deixar de sorrir ao ver o filho deles feliz e saudável.

Abby estava deitada no sofá do lounge. Seu turno ainda estava longe de acabar e ela estava exausta. _"Quem será que me mandou aquelas fotos? Alguém está realmente me seguindo ou será uma brincadeira?"_ A porta do Lounge se abriu e Neela entrou.

-Tá tudo bem com você? –Neela falou ao ver Abby deitada.

-Só estou cansada. –Abby sentou-se no sofá.

-Você me parece preocupada, o que foi?

-Dá para perceber é? –Neela confirmou com a cabeça. –Hoje cedo a Campânia tocou como o Luka tava arrumando o Joe eu fui atender. Não tinha ninguém, só um envelope endereçado à mim.

-O que tinha nesse envelope? Alguma notícia ruim?

-Na verdade tinha fotos minhas, do meu cotidiano. Pegar o metrô, entrar no hospital ou em casa, essas coisas.

-Quem mandou?

-Não tinha remetente. O Luka acha que tem alguém me seguindo e ficou todo preocupado.

-Ele pode estar certo, mas pode ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

- Eu também pensei nisso.

O bipe de Neela tocou

-Eu tenho que ir, estão precisando de mim – Neela se levantou e saiu.

-Esse hotel é ótimo Tony. –Michelle falou.

-A melhor parte dele é a cama. –Tony empurrou Michelle na cama e se deitou por cima dela.

-Tony, as crianças estão aqui. –Michelle falou tentando tira-lo de cima dela.

-Elas estão dormindo Michelle.- Tony falou desabotoando a calça dela.

-Mesmo assim, elas podem acordar a qualquer momento. –Ela finalmente conseguiu tira-lo de cima dela e jogou-o - de lado. Ele fez uma cara de desapontamento. –Não se preocupe. –Ela o acariciou. –Nós vamos ter muito tempo. –Ela o beijou.

-Sua noite vai ser inesquecível. –Jack falou ao fechar a porta do quarto e trancá-la.

Ele a empurrou na porta e começou a beijá-la. Jack tirou a camisa e depois tirou a dela. Tornou a beijá-la na boca, depois no pescoço, entre os seios, no abdômen, até chegar no botão da calça. Ele abriu cuidadosamente enquanto Chloe o acariciava. Só de roupas intimas, Chloe pulou sobre Jack prendendo suas pernas envolta dele. Não paravam de se beijar. Ele desatacou o sutiã dela e ela cravou as unhas nas costas dele. Eles caíram na cama sem se separarem.

-Eu te amo, Jack. –Chloe falou sussurrando.

-Eu também te amo. -Jack falou e tornou a beija-la.


	6. Take my hand

Capítulo 6: Take my hand

"_Toque minha pele e me diga o que esta pensando_

_Pegue minha mão e me mostre onde estamos indo_

_Fique perto de mim_

_olhe em meus olhos_

_e me diga -- me diga o que esta vendo"Dido_

Jack olhou para Chloe adormecida nos seus braços. Ele cuidadosamente se levantou. Vestiu-se. Antes de sair beijou a testa dela. Ele foi até o quarto de Luke. O garoto estava dormindo. Jack aproximou-se, cobriu-o e beijou-lhe a testa.

-Papai, já está de manhã? –Luke falou sonolento.

-Não querido, aonde está de noite.

-Aonde você vai?

-Papai vai viajar, eu quero que você cuide da mamãe enquanto eu estiver fora, ok?

-Ok, papai.

-Agora volte a dormir.

Luke se virou e voltou a dormir. Jack saiu do quarto e foi em direção a porta principal. Olhou ao redor e saiu.

-Therese Casale, 13 anos. Encontrada desacordada. –O paramédico falou ao entrar no PS. –Algumas costelas quebradas, pressão 11x6, pulsação 62. Luka acompanhou o paramédico para a sala de trauma II.

-Ok, um, dois, três. - Luka e o paramédico transferem a garota.

-O que temos aqui?- Abby falou colocando suas luvas.

-Therese Casale, 13 anos, sinais de espancamento.

-Sinais de estupro? –Abby perguntou.

-Não checamos. –Luka falou enquanto examinava os olhos da garota. –Deslocamento da retina direita.

-Halleh, o kit, por favor. -Abby falou.

-Precisamos de um hemograma, chapas da face e do tórax, sumário de urina.

-Eu cuido disso. –Halleh falou entregando o Kit para Abby.

-Oh, meu Deus!- Abby exclamou. Cortes nos lábios e sinal de sêmem.

-Três costelas quebradas, nenhuma fratura na face. –Luka falava analisando s chapas. –Aparentemente sem hemorragia interna.

O aparelho de medidas dos batimentos cardíacos acelerou.

-Ela está fribilando! Abby gritou pegando o desfribilador.

-Carregar 150! –Luka falou

-Afastem! –Abby deu o choque e o monitor cardíaco continuou alterado.

-Carregar 200!

-Afastem! –Abby deu o choque e os batimentos voltaram ao normal.

-Precisamos contatar a família e chamar os policiais. –Luka falou

-Ela está acordando. –Halleh falou.

Kylle e Annie brincavam na areia enquanto Michelle estava se bronzeando.

-Aqui está o seu suco madame. –Tony falou imitando uma voz.

-Obrigada, senhor! –Michellle entrou na brincadeira.

-Hoje temos uma festa para ir. –Tony falou

-E a crianças?

-Não se preocupe o hotel oferece serviço de babá. Ela vai ficar com eles essa noite.

-A noite toda? –Michelle falou sem entender.

-Nós também precisamos de um tempo a sós. –Ele falou entre um sorriso malicioso.

-Sempre com segundas intenções, não é Tony Almeida? –Ele apenas sorriu e a beijou.

-Mamãe, quando o papai vai voltar? –Luke perguntou a Chloe.

-Não sei meu amor. –Chloe falou colocando ele no colo.

-Eu to com saudades dele.

Chloe o abraçou.

-Logo, logo ele vai voltar.

Oi, Therese. –Abby falou.

-Onde eu estou? –A menina perguntou assustada.

-Você está no hospital e estamos cuidando de você. –Abby sorriu tentando tranqüilizá-la. –Você sabe quem fez isso com você.

A menina ficou agitada e quis se levantar.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte, todo mundo sai e fico só eu e você.

Therese confirmou com a cabeça. Todos saíram deixando a garota a sós com Abby.

-Você promete que não vai contar para minha mãe? –A menina perguntou. Abby confirmou com a cabeça e a menina continuou. –Foi o tio Charles, o marido da mamãe. Ele disse que se eu contasse para ela ele ia me machucar mais.

-Está tudo bem agora, você esta segura aqui.

Algumas semanas se passaram e Chloe não tinha notícias de Jack.

-Alô. –Jack falou.

-sou eu a Chloe.

-Eu disse que não era para você me ligar. –Ele foi para um local mais reservado.

-Eu sei, mas o Luke está doente quer falar com você.

-Ele está bem? –Jack ficou preocupado.

-É uma um gripe, nada grave. Mas ele passou o dia todo querendo falar com você.

-Me deixa falar com ele.

-Alô, papai.

-Oi.

-Volta logo que eu to com saudades.

-Eu volto! Está cuidando da mamãe?

-Estou.

-Papai agira tem que ir, passe para sua mãe.

-Jack, por favor, não me deixe sem notícias.

-Tentarei, se ele piorar me ligue e... –Ele pausou. –Você está bem?

-Estou.

-Assim que der eu ligo.

Chloe desligou o telefone.

-Eu tenho ma surpresa. –Tony falou ao entrar no quarto.

-O que é? –Michelle perguntou curiosa.

-Você tem uma chance de adivinhar.

-Vai Tony, diz logo o que é.

-Eu tenho passagens. –Tony falou balançando quatro bilhetes na mão.

-Nós já vamos voltar? –Michelle falou meio desapontada.

-Não. –Ele sorriu. –Vamos fazer um cruzeiro.

-Você está brincando?

Tony balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ela então ficou em pé na cama e pulou em cima dele, que por pouco não caiu para trás.

-Gostou da surpresa?

-Adorei.

Ele a jogou na cama e foi saindo em direção ao banheiro.

-Aonde você pensa que vai?-Michelle falou.

-Tomar banho.

-Agora não. –Ela se levantou e o empurrou na cama. –As crianças estão lá fora brincando, a babá está de olho neles e nós estamos aqui sozinhos. –Michelle falou desabotoando a camisa dele.

Um mês depois...

Abby estava saindo do hospital. O plantão de Luka ainda demoraria a acabar e ela estava cansada querendo chegar em casa. Luka saiu pela porta.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? –Abby perguntou confusa.

-Esperando uma ambulância.

-Boa sorte. -Ela falou num tom irônico.

-Cuidado!

-Pode deixar

Ele deu um beijo nela que foi interrompido com a chegada da ambulância.

-Olá doutora, quer companhia até o metrô? –Leo falou.

-Oi. –Ela pensou em recusar a companhia, mas acabou aceitando. –Vai ser bom ter companhia, meu marido anda paranóico achando que tem alguém me seguindo.

-Com uma mulher como você ele tem que ficar paranóico mesmo.

Abby sorriu sem graça com a cantada recebida.

Uma hora mais tarde...

-Alô

-Chloe Obrian?

-Sim.

-A senhora é a esposa de Jack Bauer?

-O que aconteceu com ele? –Ela perguntou preocupada.


	7. Chasing cars

Capítulo 7: Chasing cars

"_Se eu deitar aqui_

_Se eu apenas deitar aqui_

_Você deitaria comigo e esqueceria do mundo?" Snow Patrol_

-O que aconteceu com ele? – Ela perguntou preocupada.

-Aqui é do County General Hospital de Chicago. a pessoa do outro lado da linha pausou. –Ele foi encontrado baleado e os médicos estão tratando dele.

Chloe ficou sem reação ao ouvir sobre Jack.

-Senhora? Você está aí?- Uma voz agradável no telefone falava.

-Sim, sim. Estou indo para aí. –Ela falou e desligou o telefone.

-Mãe, cadê o papai? –Joe perguntou ao aparecer na sala esfregando os olhos.

Abby estava sentada no sofá comendo.

-Ele está no trabalho, meu amor. –Abby falou fazendo um gesto para que ele sentasse.

-Ele vai demora?- Ele falava bocejando.

-Não sei. –Ela falou e deu uma mordida no pedaço de pizza.

-Posso esperar ele com você, mamãe?

-É claro.

-Ele deitou no colo dela e pouco tempo depois dormiu.

-"Oi você ligou para a residência dos Edmunds, no momento não estamos. Deixe seu recado..." –Chloe ouvia a secretária eletrônica do outro lado da linha.

-Droga! –Chloe bateu o telefone.

-O que foi mamãe? –Luke apareceu na sala.

-Nada querido, vá trocar de roupa que nós vamos ver o papai. –O menino saiu radiante da sala em direção ao quarto.

Chloe pegou o telefone e discou uma seqüência de números.

-Boa noite, em que posso ajudar? –Falaram do outro lado da linha.

-Eu gostaria de duas passagens para Chicago, para agora de noite.

-Desculpe senhora, nosso último vôo pra Chicago sai daqui a uma hora e todas as passagens já foram compradas. Se a senhora quiser temos um vôo pela manhã.

-Eu disse hoje, não amanhã. –Ela desligou o telefone.

Chloe foi até o quarto colocou umas mudas de roupas numa mala. Foi ao quarto de Luke, onde encontrou o menino já vestido. Pegou umas roupas dele. Na cozinha pegou água e biscoitos. Os dois entraram no carro e partira,.

O sol já estava nascendo quando Luka entrou em casa. Ele viu Abby e Joe adormecidos no sofá. Na mesinha tinha uma caixa de pizza praticamente vazia. Ele se aproximou e beijou os lábios de Abby, que despertou.

-Que horas são? –Abby perguntou meio confusa.

-Quase cinco. Estava com fome, hein? –Luka falou apontando para caixa de pizza.

-Como eu estava faminta e você não estava aqui - Ela deu um sorriso malicioso - tive que me contentar com uma pizza, mas deixei um pedaço para você.

-Ah, obrigado Sra. Comilona. –Eles riram. –Vou colocar o Joe na cama.

Pouco tempo depois Luka voltou a se sentou ao lado de Abby no sofá.

-De que horas você trabalha hoje? –Luka perguntou.

-Só ás 22 horas. E você?

-Hoje eu estou de folga. –Abby fez uma cara de pensativa. –O que você está pensando? –Luka falou beijando o pescoço dela.

-Não é isso que eu estou pensando seu safadinho. –Ela pausou. –O que você acha de sairmos para fazer umas comprinhas, almoçamos e depois...

-Podemos fazer primeiro a última parte?Luka falava enquanto procurava o feixe do sutiã dela.

-Luka, agora não. –Ela falava rindo tentando se separar dele. –Daqui a pouco o Joe acorda pra ir para escola. –Luka fez uma cara de desapontado. Ela olhou pata ele. –Não fica assim. Eu prometo que se Você se comportar.

-Ok, OK. –Ele fez uma cara de criança feliz.

Às 9 horas eles deixaram Joe na escola e foram às compras.

-O que você exatamente quer comprar? –Luka falou ao descerem do carro.

-Roupas para o Joe, para mim e para você. –Luka olhou com uma cara de interrogação. –Eu quero meu Euro-doctor muito bem vestido para causar inveja as outras.

Eles riram.

Entraram e saíram de várias lojas. Já estavam cheios de sacolas quando passaram em frente de uma loja que fez Abby para.

-O que foi Abby? –Luka perguntou ao perceber que ela tinha parado.

-Lembra dessa loja Luka? –Luka fez uma cara de que não sabia o que ela tava falando, então ela continuou. –Nós fizemos compras aqui quando eu estava grávida do Joe.

Só então Luka se lembrou da loja e entendeu o porquê daquela cara de Abby. Ele a abraçou.

-Abby, nosso filho é perfeito e saudável. Ele já basta, não fique pensando nisso.

-Quando descobri que estava grávida fiquei com muito medo que o bebê fosse bipolar, eu ia abortar. Mas eu me lembrei de você, de mim, como eu queria ser mãe e o que acontecesse você estaria do meu lado. –Lágrimas escorreram na face dela. –Quando a Janet disse que teria que tirar meu útero...

-Shiiii, não diga mais nada.

Era noite e Michelle estava no parapeito do navio observando o mar. Ela não percebeu quando Tony chegou por trás e a abraçou.

-Hey, o que você está fazendo? –Ele perguntou no ouvido dela.

-Observando o mar e tentando falar com a Chloe.

-Conseguiu?

-Não, ninguém atende em casa e o celular dela e do Jack estão fora da área de cobertura.

-Eles devem estar aproveitando a noite.

-Pena que as nossas férias já estão acabando.

-Pois é. - Tony falou num tom de desapontamento.

-Então temos que aproveitar o tempo que falta. –Michelle falou virando-se e o beijou. –Cadê as crianças?

-Não se preocupe. –Ele a aproximou. –Estão dormindo. –Voltou a beijá-la.

Chloe entrou como louca pelas portas do PS, carregando Luke. Já passava da maia noite.

-Por favor, me ligaram dizendo que meu marido estava aqui. O nome dele é Jack Bauer. –Chloe falou para Jerry.

-Um momento, vou chamar a médica responsável.

Pouco tempo depois Jerry voltou acompanhado de uma médica.

-Boa noite, eu sou a Dra. Abby Lockart e... –Abby parou ao perceber com quem estava falando. –Chloe?

-Abby?

-Você está morando em Chicago?- Abby perguntou confusa.

-Não continuo em LA, eu vim porque ligaram dizendo que meu marido foi baleado. Como ele está?

-Me acompanhe, por favor. - Elas foram em direção ao elevador. –Ele levou dois tiros, uma das balas não tinha sido removida por causa do local onde ela estava. Precisávamos da sua autorização. Ele estava estável, mas há uma hora atrás ele entrou em choque e teve que ser levado para cirurgia.

E foram até a sala de espera da cirurgia. Chloe deitou Luke em uma das cadeiras e sentou-se junto de Abby.

-Seu filho?- Abby perguntou apontando para Luke. Chloe balançou a cabeça positivamente. –Então você casou, teve um filho e...

-Virei analista de sistemas, e você?

-Sou médica, também casei e tenho um filho mais ou menos da idade do seu.

Foi quando Neela saiu da sala de cirurgia.

-Sra. Obrian, a bala foi removida com sucesso, mas...

-Mas o quê? –Chloe falou desesperada.

-Ele está em coma.

Chloe sentiu perder suas forças e caiu desfalecida no chão.


	8. I´ll be there for you

**Nota da autora:**Descupem a demora para postar é que minha aulas começaram e esse é meu ano de vestibular. Eu prometo que vou tentar demoara o minimo possível de tempo para postar. Por favor deixem reviews para eu saber se vocês etão gostando da história. Bjus

Capítulo 8: Ill be there for you

"_Eu estarei lá por você_

_Estas cinco palavras que eu juro para você_

_Quando você respirar eu quero ser o ar para você_

_Eu estarei lá por você_

_Eu viveria e morreria por você_

_Roubaria o sol do céu para você_

_Palavras não podem dizer o que um amor pode fazer_

_Eu estarei lá por você_

_Eu sei que você sabe que nós temos passado bons momentos"Bon Jovi_

Chloe sentiu perder suas forças e caiu desfalecida no chão.

-Chloe? Chloe? - Abby gritava.

-Temos que descer com ela. –Neela falou.

Nessa gritaria Luke acordou.

-Mamãe? Acorda mamãe! –O garoto falava em vão.

Abby se aproximou dele e o pegou no colo.

-Como é seu nome? –Abby perguntou.

-Luke.

-Luke, que nome bonito. Eu sou a Tia Abby e estamos cuidando da sua mãe. Ela só está um pouco cansada.

-Ela dirigiu muito. –Luke falou.

-Vamos Abby! –Neela gritou.

Chloe já estava acomodada na maca, Neela a empurrava. Abby segurava Luke no braço.

XXX

-Onde eu estou? –Chloe falou ao notar o ambiente diferente. Olhou para os lados como se procurasse algo. –Cadê o Luke? –Ela falou tentando se levantar.

-Calma, o Luke ta dormindo na sala dos médicos e a Neela está lá com ele. –Abby falava tentando tranqüilizá-la.

-Como eu vim para aqui?

-Você desmaiou quando a Neela disse que o Jack estava em coma.

-Agora eu já acordei e posso ir. –Abby a impediu de levantar. Chloe fez um bico.

-Chloe, é sério, você sempre foi um pouco perturbada. Mas vim de LA para Chicago de carro é loucura, são 2815 km Ainda mias sozinha com uma criança de 5 anos e grávida. –Chloe não falava nada. – Você estava desidratada e com todo esse estresse, você podia ter pedido o bebê.

Chloe começou a chorar.

-Quando disseram que o Jack tinha se ferido, eu só queria estar aqui com ele. Como só tinha passagens para o outro dia. Eu só queria estar junto dele.

Abby a abraçou.

-Calma Chloe, tudo vão ficar bem.

-Quando eu vou poder sair dessa cama? –Chloe falava enxugando as lágrimas.- Eu preciso encontrar um hotel e avisar a filha do Jack.

-Nada disso, você e Luke vão ficar no meu apartamento. Ele é grande e o Joe vai adorara ter um amiguinho.

-Não Abby, vai lhe dar trabalho.

-Já está resolvido vocês vão para minha casa. Meu plantão já está acabando e vocês vêm comigo.

-Obrigada. –Chloe falou sem jeito.

-Vou me trocar e já volto.

XXX

-Luka cheguei! –Abby gritou ao entra em casa.

-Mamãe! Mamãe! –Joe veio correndo da cozinha e a abraçou.

-Já está acordado que milagre é esse? –Abby falou rindo.

-Eu e o papai estamos fazendo uma surpresa para você. Fecha os olhos. –Joe falou puxando-a para cozinha. –Pode abrir.

-Como vocês adivinharam que eu ia estar morrendo de fome.

-Ultimamente você vive com fome. –Luka falou beijando-a.

-Venham cá. –Abby falou puxando os dois para sala. –Quero que conheçam Chloe e Luke, eles vão ficar uns tempos conosco.

-Oi, meu nome é Joe. –Ele falou estendendo a mão para Chloe que apertou como pôde, pois Luke dormia nos seus braços.

-Eu sou o Luka.

-Luka, você pode colocar o Luke no quarto? –Abby falou.

Ele pegou Luke. Abby, Chloe e Joe se encaminharam para a cozinha. Pouco depois Luka se juntou a eles.

-Não é porque é meu marido não, mas o Luka cozinha divinamente. –Abby falava enquanto cortava um pedaço de panqueca.

-Está tudo uma delícia. –Chloe falou.

-Obrigado.

-Quando eu estava grávida do Joe, eu tinha tanta fome. Eu queria comer tudo que é porcaria, mas o Luka não deixava. Ele sempre algo mais saudável para comer.

Eles riram.

-Mãe, posso ver desenho? –Joe perguntou ao terminar de comer.

-Claro que pode.

-Foi ótimo ter a companhia de vocês meninas, mas tenho que ir trabalhar. –Ele antes de sair deu um beijo em Abby.

-Ah! Luka eu esqueci meu celular no meu armário.

-Pode deixar, eu pego. –Ele falou antes de fechar a porta.

-Ele também é médico?

-Sim, podemos dizer que ele é meu chefe. –As duas riram. –E você onde trabalha?

-UCT de Los Angeles. –Abby fez uma cara de interrogação. –Unidade Contra Terrorismo.

-Nossa deve ser emocionante, e o Jack?

-Ele também é agente federal, ele estava em missão.

-Eu sinto muito. Acho melhor você descansar.

Abby mostrou a Chloe o quarto de hóspedes. Depois foi até a sala ver Joe. A televisão estava ligada e o menino dormia calmamente no sofá. _"Sabia que ele ia acabar dormindo."_ Pensou ela. Abby desligou a TV e colocou Joe no quarto. Tomou banho e foi dormir.

-Lar doce lar. –Tony falou ao entrar em casa.

As crianças entraram correndo. Depois de descerem com todas as malas, Tony e Michelle sentaram exaustos no sofá.

-Hey, gostou da viagem? –Tony perguntou.

-Adorei, mas eu gostei mãos da companhia. –Ela sorriu.

-Vou tomar um banho.

-Vou pedir alguma coisa para comermos, e avisa ao Jack e a Chloe que voltamos.

-Ok.

Michelle pediu duas pizzas médias e foi ligar para Chloe, como ninguém atendeu em casa ela ligou para UCT.

-Stiles.

-Edgar é a Michelle, a Chloe tá aí?

-Oi Michelle, desde ontem que a Chloe não aparece aqui.

Michelle ficou surpresa com a resposta. "A Chloe nunca falta." Ela pensou.

-Obrigada Edgar. –Ela falou e desligou o telefone

"Onde será que a Chloe se meteu?" Michelle então ligou para o celular dela.

-Alô. –Michelle reconheceu a voz do outro lado da linha.

-Oi Luke, é a tia Michelle. Posso falar com a sua mãe?

-Ela tá dormindo, a mamãe tá muito cansada.

-E o seu pai?

-Ele tá no hospital, mas a tia Abby disse que ele vai ficar bom.

-Quem é tia Abby?

-É a amiga da mamãe, nós estamos na casa dela.

-E onde é a casa da tia Abby?

-Num sei, só sei que é bem longe da minha casa.

-A tia Abby está aí?

Um tempinho depois Abby atendeu ao telefone.

-Oi, meu nome é Michelle e eu sou amiga da Chloe. Cheguei hoje de viagem e soube que lê não vai ao trabalho desde ontem, eu fiquei preocupada. E o Luke disse que o Jack está no hospital.

-Meu nome é Abby, e eu e a Chloe estudamos juntas. O Jack está no hospital porque levou dois tiros e depois da cirurgia ele entrou em coma. Mas nos estamos otimistas que ele vai se recuperar. Apesar do estresse emocional e estar um pouco desidratada quando chegou aqui, a Chloe e o bebê estão bem.

-Bebê? –Michelle perguntou surpresa.

-Ela está grávida, você não sabia?-Abby perguntou intrigada.

-Não, eu não sabia. Em que hospital o Jack está?

-County General Hospital de Chicago

-Em Chicago?

-É, e acredite se quiser a Chloe veio dirigindo.

-Ela é louca. Quando ela acordar peça para ela me ligar e obrigada.

-Ok!

Michelle estava espantada com o que tinha ouvido,que nem percebeu a companhia tocar. Tony recebeu as pizzas e colocou-as na mesa.

-Michelle o que aconteceu?- Ele perguntou ao vê-la pensativa no sofá.

-Jack, Chloe e Luke estão em Chicago.

-E o que há de errado nisso? –Tony perguntou sem entender

-Jack levou dois tiros e está em coma. E a Chloe está grávida.


	9. Talk

Capítulo 9: Talk

"_Oh irmão eu não posso, não posso acreditar que é verdade_

_Eu ando tentando alcança-lo, porque eu não sei o que fazer_

_Oh irmão eu não posso acreditar que é verdade_

_eu estou tão assustado em relação ao futuro e eu preciso de conversar com você_

_Oh, é preciso de conversar com você... é..."Coldplay_

Quando Chloe acordou já estava escuro e fazia frio. Ela olhou para cama do lado e viu que Luke não estava lá. Sentou-se na cama e pode deixar de acariciar sua barriga que já começava aparecer_. "Queria tanto que o Jack estivesse aqui. Será que ele vai gostar de ser pai de novo? Será que ele vai sair do coma algum dia?"_

-Posso entrar? –Abby perguntou ao aparecer no quarto.

-Claro. –Chloe despertou de seus pensamentos.

-Sua amiga Michelle ligou, ela estava preocupada com você e... Ela não sabia que você estava grávida.

-Ninguém sabia, nem o Jack.

-Porque você não contou a ninguém você já está com mias de quatro meses?

-A primeira pessoa que eu queria contar era o Jack, mas ele ia para uma missão e já estava muito preocupado em deixar eu e o Luke sozinhos. –Ela respirou - Se eu disse que tava grávida ia ser pior. Além do mais... –Ela pensou no que ia falar. - Eu nem sei se ele quer ter outro filho.

-Como assim se ele quer? Ele não tem o que querer você está grávida e ponto final!

-Você acha que ele demora a sair do coma?

-Eu realmente não sei Chloe. –Abby viu a cara triste da amiga. –Mas eu posso tentar descobrir.

-Obrigada, é que eu não quero passar outra gravidez sem o Jack ao meu lado.

-Eu não sou o Jack, mas se quiser a minha companhia. –Abby falou rindo.

As duas se abraçaram.

-Agora sa. Chloe você tem que cuidar do bebezinho aí dentro. –Abby falou apontando para a barriga de Chloe. –Eu vou marcar uma consulta com a Janet, ela é uma ótima médica.

-Obrigada, onde está o Luke?

-O Luka saiu com os meninos, eles iam ao supermercado comprar algumas coisa e depois iam tomar sorvete.

-Posso usar se telefone? –Chloe perguntou ao chegarem à sala.

-Claro, eu vou fazer um café para bebermos e conversarmos mais.

-Ok!

Abby foi em direção a cozinha e Chloe pegou o telefone e discou uma seqüência de números.

-Almeida

-Oi Tony, posso falar com a Michelle?

-Chloe você está bem? E o Jack?

-Eu estou indo e Jack tá na mesma.

-Eu só não entendi como vocês foram para em Chicago

-Ah, é uma longa história depois eu conto., por favor deixe eu fala com a Michelle.

-Ok, e parabéns mamãe O´brian.

Chloe fez um bico e pode escutar Tony chamando por Michelle.

Michelle apareceu na sala um pouco molhada.

-Você termina de dar banho neles. –Ela falou para Tony antes de pegar o telefone. –Chloe?

-A Abby disse que você tinha me ligado.

-Chloe você é louca ou o quê? Vai dirigindo de LA para Chicago sem parar e ainda mais grávida.

-Eu queria ver o Jack, eu não pensei na hora.

-E por que você não me contou que estava grávida?

-Eu não queria atrapalhar a sua viagem.

-Essa é uma desculpa horrorosa. Mudado de assunto, você está se alimentando direito? Já foi ao médico? Está repousando?

-Não se preocupe, a Abby é das suas, ela disse isso tudinho que você disse. E para completar ele e o marido são médicos.

-Você não vai ter como escapar.

-Pois é! –Chloe falou rindo.

-Não me deixa sem notícias e se cuida.

-Pode deixar.

XXX

-Eu disse que era para você dar banho neles, mão lavar o banheiro. –Michelle falou tentando ficar séria ao chegar ao banheiro.

-Assim é melhor mamãe, nós ficamos limpos e o banheiro também. –Kylle falou.

Tony riu com o que o filho tinha falado e Michelle não conseguiu ficar séria.

Ela enrolou Annie na toalha e Tony pegou Kylle.

XXX

Chloe e Abby conversavam no sofá quando Luka, Joe e Luke chegaram.

-Pensei que não iam voltar mais. –Abby falou em tom de brincadeira.

Luka deu um beijo na cabeça de Abby e foi em direção à cozinha guardar as compras. Joe se jogou no colo de Abby e Luke sentou ao lado de Chloe.

-Mãe, quando nós vamos ver o papai? –Luke perguntou

-Logo, logo meu amor. –Ela falou abarcando-o. –Eu tenho uma novidade para você. –Chloe falou ao se separarem. Ela pegou a mão de Luke e colocou sobre a barriga dela. –Aqui dentro tem um bebezinho, seu irmãozinho ou irmãzinha.

-Eu vou ter um irmão ou irmã?

-Vai, e você vai me ajudar a cuidar dele?

-Claro mamãe. –O garoto falou rindo. –A Kim já sabe mamãe?

Ainda não.

-Mãe eu também vou ter um irmão ou irmã? -Joe perguntou para Abby. Luka chegou na sala e escutou a pergunta do garoto.

-Não Joe, a mamãe não pode ter mais filhos. –Ela falou num tom de tristeza.

Luka colocou a mão sobre o ombro dela confortando-a. Joe a abraçou. Chloe olhava a cena calada.

-Já tá na hora de dormir, Joe. –Abby falou tentando quebrar o clima.

-Eu vou dormir também, estou cansado. –Luka falou. –Boa noite Chloe.

-Boa noite.

Abby se levantou do sofá.

-Chloe, se você quiser vir conosco amanhã ao hospital saímos às 9 horas.

-E os meninos?

-A babá vem amanhã, ele é ótima.

-Ok.

Abby se retirou da sala e Chloe foi com Luke para o quarto.

XXX

Chloe entrou na UTI. Jack estava deitado na cama e ligado a vários aparelhos. Chloe se aproximou da cama e não pode conter as lágrimas. Ela pegou na mão dele e com a outra acariciou o rosto dele.

-Não sei se você está me escutando. –Ela colocou a mão de Jack sobre a sua barriga. –Eu sei que você não pretendia ter mais filhos, mas aconteceu. Aqui dentro tem uma vidinha que precisa... –As lágrimas escorriam em sua face. -... do pai vivo. Eu preciso de você aqui ao mau lado.

A enfermeira bateu no vidro chamando a atenção de Chloe. Ela fez um sinal dizendo que o tempo tinha acabado. Chloe olhou mais uma vez para Jack e saiu.

XXX

Um pouco mais tarde em LA, a noite começava a cair.

-Eu não esperava por você. –Kim falou ao abrir a porta.

-Desculpe não ter avisado, podemos conversar? –Michelle falou meio sem jeito.

-Claro, entre.

Michelle entrou e se acomodou no sofá. Kim foi até a cozinha e preparou um café. Pouco depois se juntou a Michelle.

-O que tem de tão importante para você me falar?- Kim falava sem prestar atenção à expressão de Michelle.

-A Chloe que eu viesse, ela não queria falar pelo telefone.

-O que aconteceu? –Ela ficou preocupada.

-Primeiro se acalme. –Michelle respirou. –A Chloe, o Jack e o Luke estão em Chicago. _–"Como eu vou falar isso pra ela?"_-O Jack... levou dois tiros e está em coma.

-Kim derrubou no chão a xícara de café que estava na sua mão, quebrando-a.

Michelle a abraçou.

-Tudo vai ficar bem, Kim.


	10. Without you

Capítulo 10: Without you

"_Eu nem posso imaginar se isso nunca tivesse acontecido, eu agradeço a Deus todos os dias_

_Eu quero que nós dois estejamos juntos para sempre, mas eu sempre lembrarei que você é minha benção"Christina Aguilera_

Já fazia duas semanas que Chloe estava em Chicago. Jack tinha tido um pequena melhora.

-Obrigada por me acompanhar. –Chloe falou a abby.

-Chloe O'brian. –Uma enfermeira chamou.

-Vamos! –Abby falou.

Elas se levantaram e entraram no consultório.

-Oi Janet. Abby falou apertando a mão da médica. –Essa aqui é minha amiga Chloe.

-Muito prazer, Janet Courbn.

A médica examinou Chloe.

-Será que vai dar para ver o sexo doutora? –Chloe perguntou ansiosa.

-Vamos tentar. –Janet falava enquanto espalhava o gel na barriga de Chloe. –E o Joe como está?

-Enorme e treloso. –Abby falou orgulhosa.

-Você consegue ver Chloe? –Courbn perguntou apontando para o monitor. –Pode ir escolhendo um nome de menina.

Chloe ficou feliz em saber que ia ter uma menina e Abby ficou feliz pela amiga. Chloe se trocou e elas sentaram-se.

-O bebê está um pouca abaixo do peso e você também, está passando por algum problema?

-Meu marido está me coma.

-Sinto muito, mas você tem que se alimentar direito e procurar não se estressar tanto. Não faz bem nem para você nem para o bebê. Vou lhe receitar umas vitaminas e uns complementos alimentares.

-Pode deixar comigo ele vai tomar tudinho. –Abby falou.

Elas saíram do consultório e foram para casa.

-Você vai trabalhar hoje? –Chloe perguntou.

-Não, a Neela vai ficou para mim, eu disse que uma amiga estava precisando de ajuda. –Abby sorriu.

Abby estranhou o silêncio ao entra em casa, mas logo depois viu um bilhete deixado por Luka.

_A babá não pôde vir então levei os garotos comigo para o hospital. Quando chegar vá pega-los._

_Com amor,_

_Luka_

-Chloe eu vou ter que ir pegar os meninos.

-Eu vou com você.

-Não, você vai ficar em casa descansando. Eu aproveito e compro o que a Janet pediu.

-Mas... –Chloe tentou argumentar.

-São ordens médicas, Chloe. Você vai ficar em casa descansando.

Chloe fez um bico e ficou sem argumentos.

XXX

-Eles deram muito trabalho? –Abby perguntou.

-Não, eu estava mostrando uns jogos. –Jerry falava.

-Obrigada por olhar eles. O luka tá por aí?

-Trauma 3, acidente de carro, um senhor de 60 anos.

-Diz para ele me ligar quando puder. –Ela se virou para Joe e Luke. –Quem quer tomar sorvete?

-Eu! –Os meninos falaram.

Os três saram pela porta do P.S.

XXX

-Stiles.

-A Michelle tá aí, Edgar?

-Chloe? Você tá bem? Nunca mais você apareceu.

-T Edgar, agora posso falar com a Michelle?

-Calma.

Segundos depois Michelle atendeu ao telefone.

-Você demorou para me dar notícias, como vão as coisas?

-O Jack teve uma melhora.

-E o bebê?

-É uma menina Michelle.

-Já escolheu o nome?

-Ainda não, eu queria a opinião do Jack. Mas estive pensando em colocar o nome da minha mãe.

-E você está se cuidando?

Chloe ficou calada do outro lado da linha.

-Chloe? –Michelle indagou.

-A médica disse que eu estou um pouco abaixo do peso e me receitou umas vitaminas.

-Você precisa se cuidar Chloe, eu tenho que repetir isso toda vez pra ver se entra na sua cabeça. –Chloe ficou calada come se fosse uma criança levando uma bronca. –E o Luke, está aí? Posso falar com ele?

-Não a Abby foi buscar ele e o Joe, já devem estar chegando.

-Ok! Diga a ele que o presente dele está na minha casa e que eu lhe deixei um beijo.

-Eu direi.

-Se cuida, qualquer coisa me ligue. A qualquer hora.

-Certo.

XXX

Abby, Joe e Luke saíram do parquinho cada um com um sorvete. Eles estavam em indo em direção ao carro quando um rapaz os abordou.

-Oi doutora.

-Oi Leo, o que aconteceu? –Ela reparou a expressão de nervosismo dele.

-Meu amigo doutora, ele tá precisando de ajuda.

-Onde ele está? Eu mando uma ambulância ir buscá-lo. –Abby falou procurando o celular.

-El está aqui perto, ele não vai agüentar esperar a ambulância e ele não vai querer ir ao hospital. Por favor, doutora.

Abby olhou para Joe e Luke, que observavam calados.

-Ok, mas enquanto eu estiver cuidando do seu amigo você vai tomar conta deles. –Abby abriu o carro e pegou uma maleta de primeiros socorros. Depois ela acompanhou Leo.

XXX

Luka chegou em casa, estava cansado o plantão tinha sido puxado. Estava tudo escuro, mas pôde perceber que alguém dormia no sofá. Luka se aproximou e viu que Chloe dormia calmamente. _"Amanhã eu conto as novidades."_ Ele subiu e foi para o quarto e viu que Abby não estava lá. Foi no quarto de Joe, no de hóspedes, na cozinha, em todos os cantos da casa e nenhum sinal de Abby, Luke e Joe. Já preocupado ele ligou para o celular de Abby, estava desligado. Então ele voltou até a sala e com todo cuidado acordou Chloe. Ela acordou meio desorientada.

-Luka! –Ela olhou o redor. –Ops, peguei no sono aqui.

-Você sabe onde está a Abby? –Luka perguntou preocupado.

-Ela disse que ia pegar os meninos no hospital, depois ia na farmácia comprar meus remédios e voltava pra casa.

-Ela ainda não chegou. –Luka falou sentando-se ao lado de Chloe.

-Não? –Chloe se espantou. –Já faz um tempão que ela saiu.

-E o celular dela tá desligado. –Ele olhou para Chloe. –O que foi Chloe?

-Um aperto no peito. –Ela se angustiava. –O Luke, ele está em perigo.

-Não ele está com a Abby. –Luka parou. - As fotos! –Ele se levantou bruscamente. –Vou ligar para a polícia.

-O que foi?- Chloe perguntou sem entender.

-Há um tempo atrás Abby recebeu um envelope com fotos dela, ela estava sendo seguida. Eles podem estar em perigo. - Ele olhou para Chloe. –Chloe! Chloe!

-Luka, eu não estou me sentindo muito bem.

XXX

Abby acordou, estava deitada em uma cama. Ela não reconheceu o lugar. _"Onde estou?"_ Só então se lembrou o que tinha acontecido. _"Os meninos!"_ A porta se abriu na mesma hora em que Abby se sentou na cama.

-Gostou do colchão?

-O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Cadê os garotos?

-Calma, meu amor. –Leo falou se aproximando da cama.- Agora nós vamos ser uma família.

-Do que você está falando?- Abby perguntou sem entender.

-Você não precisa mais daquele croata, agora você tem a mim. Vamos ser felizes eu, você, o Joe e os filhos que tivermos juntos.

-Você está louco! Onde estão as crianças? –Abby gritava.

-Calma Baby. –Ele colocou a cabeça para fora do quarto. - Ei Mike, traz os garotos aqui!

Logo depois Luke e Joe entraram no quarto. Abby se levantou e correu para abraçá-los.

-Mamãe, você tá me apertando. –Joe falou.

-É tia, tá apertando. –Luke falou.

-Desculpe. - Ela falou soltando-os

-Mãe por que você está chorando?

-Eu estava com saudades de vocês. –Ela falou enxugando as lágrimas e tentando sorrir.

-Amanhã eu trago se café, meu amor. –Leo falou e saiu do quarto.

-Tia, onde está aminha mãe?- Luke perguntou.

-Quando você acordar, nós vamos encontrar ela.

Abby deitou no meio de Luke e Joe e os abraçou.

-Logo, logo vamos para casa.

A própria Abby não tinha certeza das palavras dela.

XXX


	11. When the stars go blue

Capítulo 11: Whem the stars go blue

"_Onde você vai quando fica sozinha_

_Onde você vai quando fica triste_

_Onde você vai quando fica sozinha_

_Eu te seguirei_

_Eu te seguirei..._

_Onde você for_

_Onde você for,onde você for"Ryan Adams_

-Você sabe que não pode mantê-los aqui, se o Seth descobrir você vai tá ferrado.

-Eu sei, eu vou arranjar outro lugar. –Leo falava.

-Cara, nós precisamos se concentrar em algo maior.

-Eu vou.

-Já basta aquele federa ter se infiltrado e descoberto algumas coisas do nosso plano.

-Ele morreu? –Leo tinha ódio no rosto.

-Ainda não, mas ouvi dize que ele está no hospital entre a vida e morte.

-Qualquer coisa, nós terminamos o serviço. –Leo falava entre um sorriso maldoso.

XXX

-Chloe, o que você esta sentido? –Luka perguntou preocupado.

-Estou muito tonta. –Chloe se esforçava para falar.

-Você comeu hoje? –Luka olhava par ela.

-Só tomei o café da manhã.

-A que a médica disse?

-Que eu e o bebê estávamos abaixo do peso.

-Sinto muito Chloe, mas vou ter que internar você.

-Não, por favor.

-É para seu bem e do bebê, vou chamar a ambulância.

Luka se levantou, pego o telefone e chamou a ambulância. Depois ligou para polícia e contou o ocorrido. Foi até o quarto e voltou com o envelope na mesma hora em que os paramédicos chegaram.

Chloe foi devidamente acomodada na maca e posta na ambulância. Luka a acompanhou. Ao chegarem no hospital Luka deu instruções a Ray de que ela dormisse até amanhã. Luka foi ao Lounge onde um policial já o esperava.

-Há algum tempo atrás minha esposa recebeu isso. –Luka falou entregando o envelope para o policial. O policial olhava atento as fotos. - Nós não demos queixa porque a Abby pensou que fosse uma brincadeira de mal gosto de alguém.

-Você tem foto dos desaparecidos?

-Aqui está meu filho e minha esposa. –Luka entregou as fotos. –Mas ela também estava com o filho de uma amiga.

-E essa amiga, onde está?

-Nesse momento ela está internada aqui, ela passou mal ao saber da notícia.

-Será que eu posso falar com ela?

-Não, ela está sedada.

-Você pode descrever o menino?

-Loiro, olhos azuis, cinco anos, cabelos curtos, estava com um jeans, uma camisa verde e um casaco marrom...

Luka detalhou a roupa e a aparência de Joe, Luke e Abby. Quando o policial saiu ele deitou em um dos sofás e tentou descansar, mas não conseguiu parar de pensar neles.

XXX

Abby se levantou, estava toda dolorida Joe e Luke mexeram muito à noite, estavam inquietos. Ela estava faminta, afinal fazia muito tempo que ela tinha comido_. "Como vou sair daqui? O Luka deve estar super preocupado. A Chloe não pode ter mais emoções fortes, essa gravidez já foi muito conturbada."_ Abby estava tão distraída que não percebeu Leo entrando no quarto.

-Bom dia, meu amor! –Leo falava. –Vejo que levantou cedo.

-Deixe nós irmos, por favor! –Ela implorou.

-Abby agora somos uma família, temos que ficar juntos.

-Então deixe pelo menos os meninos irem.

-Não!- Leo gritou. –Todos vão ficar aqui!

Ele saiu batendo a porta. Com o barulho os meninos acordaram assustados.

-Mamãe, o que aconteceu?- Joe perguntou.

-Nada. –Ela falou sentando perto deles.

-Tia eu quero aminha mãe! –Luke falou com voz de choro.

-Logo, logo ela vem nos buscar. –Ela falou o abraçando.

XXX

-Bom dia Chloe.- Luka falou ao Chloe abrir os olhos.

-Alguma notícia dos meninos e da Abby? –Ela esperava ansiosa por ma resposta.

-Ainda não, mas a polícia já está investigando. –Ele viu a cara desapontada de Chloe. –Mas eu tenho novidades sobre o Jack.

-Como ele está?

-Ele acordou. Ele ainda está na UTI, mas o fato de ele acordar já é um grande progresso.

-Posso vê-lo?

Luka pensou por um instante.

-Pode, mas você vai ter que ir na cadeira de rodas e não vai poder ficar muito tempo.

-Tudo bem!

Luka a colocou na cadeira de rodas, pendurou o soro e saiu em direção ao elevador.

Luka entrou na UTI empurrando Chloe. Jack estava com os olhos fechados. Ele a colocou junto da cama e saiu.

-Jack?

Imediatamente Jack reconheceu a voz. Chloe estava ali, ao seu lado. Ele abriu os olhos. Chloe sorriu discretamente. Ele virou a cabeça para o lado de Chloe e viu que ela estava em uma cadeira de rodas.

-O que aconteceu Chloe? –Ele perguntou preocupado.

-Eu passei mal e o Luka achou melhor, para nossa saúde, me internar.

-Mas está tudo bem com você? –Jack então percebeu a barriga de cinco meses de Chloe. - Você falou "nossa saúde"?

Chloe apenas confirmou com a cabeça, Jack levou as mãos até o rosto.

-Eu sei que você disse que não queria ter mais filhos, mas quando você disse isso a Claire já estava aqui dentro. –Ela acariciou a sua barriga. –Se você quiser eu vou embora, você não vai precisar...

Jack a interrompeu.

-Claire? É uma menina? –Ele tirou as mãos do rosto, que exibia um sorriso de felicidade. –Por que você não me contou que estava grávida?

-Primeiro eu fiquei com medo da sua reação, depois você falou da missão. Eu, eu não queria preocupar você.

-Medo Chloe? Eu falei aqui porque eu pensei que você não quisesse ter mais filhos. Nunca conversamos sobre isso.

-Então você vai querer essa filha? –Chloe falou sem encará-lo.

-Claro Chloe, que tipo de pessoa você pensa que eu sou?

-Desculpe Jack. - Ela falou meio em jeito ainda sem olhá-lo.

-Chloe olhe para mim.- Ela levantou a cabeça. –Eu te amo e nós vamos ser felizes juntos: eu, você o Luke, a Claire e quantos mais nós tivermos.

Ela sorriu e apertou a mão dele.

-Desculpe interromper. –Luka falou. - Mas vocês dois precisam descansar e você dona Chloe precisa se alimentar.

XXX

Luke tinha chorado muito, mas agora dormia no colo de Abby. Joe brincava com seu minigame. Abby acariciava os cabelos de Luke e observava Joe. Então sua visão começou a falhar, tudo ao seu redor girava. Ela tentou sentir seu pulso e percebeu que estava muito acelerado. Alguma coisa estava errada.

-Joe! –Abby o chamou. - Bata na porta até alguém aparecer.

O garoto prontamente obedeceu. Um tempo depois Edwim abriu a porta.

-O que foi? –Ele foi logo falando. –O Leo deu uma saída.

Não precisava ser médico para perceber que Abby não estava bem. Ele rapidamente se aproximou e percebeu que ela tinha desmaiado. Edwim saiu correndo do quarto e esbarrou com Leo, que estava com umas sacolas na mão.

-Ei! Olha por onde anda! –Leo reclamou.

-Era você mesmo que eu estava procurando, sua amada não está nada bem.

Eles foram ao quarto.

-Droga! O que aconteceu?- Leo perguntou nervoso.

-Sei lá, o guri estava batendo na porta e quando eu abri, ela tava assim.

-O que eu vou fazer?

-Se ela morrer, vai se péssimo para todos nós. Liberte-a em algum lugar próximo ao hospital e chame uma ambulância. Depois você dá um jeito de recuperá-la.

Eles pegaram Abby e foram saindo do quarto.

-Para onde vocês estão levando a minha mãe? –Joe perguntou assustado.

-Não se preocupe ela vai ficar bem.

Eles saíram e trancaram a porta.


	12. Where you lead

Capítulo 12: Where you lead

"_Para onde você guiar_

_Eu te seguirei_

_A qualquer lugar que você disser_

_Se você precisar, você precisa de mim ao seu lado_

_Eu te seguirei_

_Para onde você guiar_

_Se você estiver fora da estrada_

_Sentindo-se sozinho e com frio_

_Tudo o que você precisa fazer é chamar meu nome_

_E eu estarei lá_

_No próximo trem"Carole King_

Tony e Michelle tinham acabado de almoçar. Kylle e Annie brincavam no quintal da casa.

-A Chloe me ligou ontem. –Michelle falou.

-Como estão as coisas?- Tony ficou curioso.

-O Jack melhorou e ela está esperando uma menina.

-Uma amiguinha para Annie.

-Quando o Jack souber vai ficar todo babão. –Michelle falava rindo. –Como uma pessoa que conheço.

-Você está falando de mim?- Ele perguntou confuso.

-Quando eu estava grávida e descobrimos que um dos gêmeos era uma menina, você ficou louco. Foi logo comprando uma boneca e um monte de roupas cor de rosa.

-Ela ia precisar de roupas. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Sem falar que você comprou um livro, "Sou pai de uma menina, e agora?". E você queria pintar o quarto todo de rosa, eu que não deixei pois não sabíamos o sexo do outro bebê.

-Eu fiz isso? Juro que não me lembro.

-Fez seu bobo. –Ela se aproximou dele. –Você é um pai bem babão.

-Você está me chamando de babão?

-É o babão mais charmoso e bonito que eu conheço. –Ela deu um beijo nele.

Escutaram um choro vindo do quintal. Correram até lá e viram Annie sentada no chão chorando.

-O que aconteceu, princesinha? –Tony perguntou.

-Ela caiu da bicicleta. -Kylle falou.

-Tá doendo papai! –Ela falou ente lágrimas.

-Foi só um arranhão, querida. –Michelle falou.

-Mas tá saindo sangue. –Annie falava olhando o machucado.

-Mais alguma coisa tá doendo?- Tony perguntou.

A menina fez sinal negativo com a cabeça.

-O papai vai fazer um curativo e a dor vai passar. –Ele a pegou no colo e entrou em casa.

XXX

-Joe! Luke!- Abby acordou chamando-os.

Luka estava sentado ao lado da cama dela com a cabeça entre as mãos.

-Calma Abby, se acalme. - Luka tentava tranqüiliza-la.

-Como eu vim parar aqui? –Ela estava confusa.

-Encontraram você desacordada perto daqui.

-O Luke estava dormindo no meu colo e o Joe jogava no minigame e tudo começou a rodar. Meu pulso ficou acelerado. Eu só me lembro de pedir ao Joe para chamar alguém.

-Você teve uma alta de pressão, por enquanto está tudo controlado.

-O que você quer dizer por enquanto? O que eu tenho? –Abby se alterou.

-Você está com hipertensão.

-É anos fumando, me proporcionou isso. –Abby falou com tom de culpada.

-Não, isso não tem nada a ver com o cigarro. –Ele pausou procurando as palavras. –É hipertensão... Gestacional.

-Você está brincando comigo? –Abby falou sem acreditar no que Luka dizia. –Eu não tenho útero. –Ela falava rindo ironicamente.

-Tecnicamente era para ser, mas você tem uma rara deformação no útero, que apresenta dois setores separados, duas membranas e duas placentas. Um desses setores é um pouco menor do que o outro. Quando foi tirado seu útero o setor menor ficou, acho não foi percebido pela Janet.

Os olhos de Abby se encheram de lágrimas.

-Eu estou realmente grávida?

-Está não da forma natural. -Ela fez uma cara de confusa. - O óvulo caiu das tropas e se fixou no seu fígado.

-Uma gravidez fora do útero? Isso é muito raro! –Ela falava sem acreditar.

-Eu sei que isso é muito raro. E você sabe dos riscos para a mãe e para o bebê, que está sem as paredes musculares do útero. –Ele segurou nas mãos dela e olhou-a nos olhos. –Você sabe o que tem que ser feito.

-De quantas semanas eu estou? –Ela perguntou.

-16 semanas. –Ele falou meio triste. Ele olhou para o rosto de Abby. –O que você está pensando? –Então ele entendeu o que se passava na cabeça dela. –Não Abby, é muito arriscado, você pode morrer.

-Luka eu estou tendo a chance de ser mãe de novo e eu não vou jogar isso pela janela. –Luka tentou argumentar, mas ela não deixou. –Eu sei dos riscos e estou disposta a corrê-los. Eu só preciso saber se você vai estar ao meu lado?

Ele se levantou e a beijou.

-Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. –Ele sorriu para ela.

-Com licença. –Halleh entrou no quarto. –Mas tem dois policiais querendo fazer umas perguntas a você.

Luka olhou para Abby, ela confirmou com a cabeça. Pouco depois os dois policiais entraram e ela contou o que sabia. Luka não saiu do lado dela.

XXX

-O que está acontecendo aqui?- Seth entrou gritando.

-Oi chefinho. –Edwin falou.

-Eu fico fora por um tempo e quando volto está uma loucura. Onde estão todos?- Seth perguntou estressado.

-Estão por aí.

-Quem são os garotos? –Seth percebeu a presença de Joe e Luke.

-Pergunte ao Leo.

-Meninos eu trouxe um lanche. - Leo falou assim que chegou.

-leo, quem são os garotos? –Seth perguntou sem tirara os olhos de Luke. Ele sabia que o garoto lembrava alguém.

-Podemos conversar? –Leo falou.

Eles foram para um canto e Leo tentou explicar a situação para Seth. Depois de alguns minutos Seth finalmente disse:

-Eu não quero nem saber, livre-se deles!

Leo pegou os dois garotos pela mão e foi saindo.

-Espere um segundo, como é o seu nome amiguinho? –Seth perguntou para Luke.

-Luke, Luke Bauer. –O garoto falou sem jeito.

Leo, Edwin e Seth se entreolharam.

-Ah, você é filho do Jack? –Seth perguntou.

-Sou. –Luke respondeu inocentemente.

-E onde ele está?

-A mamãe disse que ele tá no hospital, mas vai ficar bom.

Seth mandou Leo esperar, pegou um papel e escreveu uma mensagem.

-Você leva esse garotinho e o deixa em algum lugar fácil de ser encontrado. Coloque isso aqui no bolso dele. –Seth falou. –E eu vou mostrar uns jogos para meu amigo Luke.

-Ok chefinho. –Leo falou relutante.

Ele saiu com Joe pela mão e Luke ficou com Seth e Edwin.

XXX

-Quando eu vou poder sair daqui? –Abby perguntou.

-Dois ou três dias, você ainda precisa fazer alguns exames. –Luka falou segurando na mão dela.

-Luka, eu tenho medo do que aquele neonazista pode fazer com o Joe e o Luke. - Ela tentava não chorar. –Eu quero meu filho aqui do meu lado. –Luka a abraçou. –A Chloe! Como ela está?

-Ela tá internada aqui, ela passou mal e eu achei melhor interna-la. Ela se animou um pouquinho porque o Jack acordou.

-É tudo culpa minha, se eu não tivesse acreditado nele. –Abby culpava-se.

-Logo, logo a policia vai encontrá-los.

Chloe apareceu na porta, um enfermeiro empurrava sua cadeira de rodas.

-Soube que tinham encontrado você. –Chloe falou.

-Meu amor, vou comer alguma coisa. Não como nada desde ontem. - Luka falou deixando-as á sós.

-Me desculpe Chloe é tudo culpa minha. –Abby falava sem encará-la.

-Você não é culpada, isso pode acontecer a qualquer um. –Chloe viu a espressão de tristeza da amiga. –E você está bem? –Ela falou mudando de assunto.

-Estou grávida. –Abby falou com um sorriso.

-Mas como? Você disse que não podia ter mais filhos. –Chloe falou meio confusa.

-É eu sei, também não acreditei quando o Luka disse. Descobriram que eu nasci com dois úteros, mas o bebê não está dentro dele. Ele está grudado no meu fígado.

-E isso não é perigoso?

-Extremamente, se recomenda abortar. Mas eu vou ter esse bebê. –Abby pausou. –na vida temos que correr riscos.

-Eu sei. –Chloe concordou.

-E você? Sobe que o Jack acordou.

-Eu falei com ele, ao contrário do que eu pensava, ele ficou muito feliz com a gravidez. Ficou todo bobão.

-Homens são sempre assim. Eu me lembro que na gravidez do Joe, o Luka ficava conversando com a minha barriga. Muitas vezes em croata.

-Bem, o Jack só descobriu que eu tava grávida do Luke no dia que ele nasceu. Uma ex-agente, que virou terrorista, seqüestrou-me e o Jack que me resgatou. Eu levei um tiro e quase morri.

-Na minha não levei um tiro, mas teve um tiroteio no PS - Abby falou num tom irônico. –Já escolheu o nome da menina?

-Ela vai se chamar Claire, era o nome da minha mãe.

-Bonito nome.

Luka entrou correndo.

-Acharam o Joe! –Ele falou.

XXX


	13. Anywhere

Capítulo 13: Anywhere

"_Eu sonhei com um lugar para você e eu._

_Ninguém sabe quem somos lá._

_Tudo o que eu quero é dar minha vida apenas a você._

_Eu sonhei por muito tempo, não posso mais sonhar._

_Vamos fugir, te levarei lá."Evanescence_

-Ele está ferido?-Abby perguntou preocupada

-Eu não sei - Luka falou desapontado

-E o Luke?- Chloe perguntou com alguma esperança

-Ele não estava com o Joe, sinto muito - Luka falou.

-Vão encontrá-lo, Chloe. - Abby tentou conforta-la.

Minutos eternos se passaram até que Luka entrou com Joe nos braços. Ele o colocou sentado na cama ao lado de Abby. O monitor cardíaco se alterou e Abby chorava de felicidade abaçando Joe.

-Abby, você precisa se acalmar, ele está seguro agora. - Luka falou docemente ao notar pressão de Abby continuava a subir.

Depois de um tempo ela finalmente o largou e a pressão começou a se estabilizar.

-Mãe, - Joe falou- o homem me mandou entregar isto - Joe falou tirando um papel da jaqueta.

Abby pegou o papel e leu-o atentamente.

-Meu Deus!- Ela exclamou

-O que foi Abby?- Luka perguntou assustado

-Eles querem trocar o Luke pelo Jack. -Ela falou entregando o papel para Luka

-Luke está em perigo, agora eles sabem que ele é filho do Jack. Foram eles que atiraram no Jack. - Chloe falava sem poder acreditar que seu filho estava em perigo. -Eu preciso avisar a UCT de LA.

-Eles disseram para não envolvermos federais ou vai ser pior. - Luka falou

-O Jack não está em condições de sair daqui. -Chloe falava desesperada

-Nós vamos encontrar um jeito de trazer o Luke. - Luka falou

-Eu preciso ligar para Michelle. Ela e o Tony podem nos ajudar. - Chloe falou Tentando se levantar.

-Fique sentadinha aí, Chloe. -Luka falou impedindo-a de levantar - Você liga do meu celular.

-Fez o que eu mandei?- Seth perguntou assim que Lê o entrou no esconderijo.

-Fiz chefinho. –Leo falou ironicamente

-Pare de me chamar assim!- Seth gritou

-Eu quero a minha mãe. - Luke falou chorando

-Calma amiguinho, logo seu pai vim buscá-lo. -Seth falou entre um sorriso maldoso.

-Mas meu pai está dodói. - Luke falou inocentemente

-Ele vai ficar bom. –Seth falou. _"Ele não iria querer que acontecesse algo de ruim com seu filhinho". _Seth pensou olhando para Luke.

-O que nós vamos fazer agora?- Edwin perguntou

-Esperar.- Seth falou calmamente sentando-se uma cadeira.

-Nós vamos ficar aqui esperando, e os nossos planos?- Edwin alteou seu tom de voz

-Primeiro temos que terminar o que começamos. -Seth falou.

-Chloe, aconteceu alguma coisa?-Michelle falou ao atender ao telefone.

-Desculpe ligar a esta hora, mas... –Chloe tentava controlar-se para manter a calma, mas Michelle conseguia ouvir a respiração acelerada de Chloe do outro lado da linha.

-O que está acontecendo Chloe? É o Jack? O bebê?- Michelle perguntava preocupada.

-Não, não. Os dois estão ótimos. É Luke, pegaram ele. – As lágrimas começaram a rolar na face de Chloe

-Quem pegou?- Michelle não estava entendendo.

-O Jack estava aqui em Chicago porque estava infiltrado em um grupo neonazista.

-Eu e o Tony dissemos para deixar a UCT Chicago cuidar disso.

-Você conhece o Jack.

-Cabeça dura.

-Foram eles que atiraram no Jack, descobriram que ele era do governo. A Abby foi seqüestrada por um dos integrantes do grupo, ele estava com o Luke e o filho. Aparentemente o tal neonazista queria que eles formassem uma família.

-Doente!- Michelle falou com nojo - Eles ainda estão com eles?

-Não. Encontraram a Abby desacordada em uma rua e há pouco tempo encontraram o Joe.

-Então há uma esperança de eles soltarem o Luke, eles podem não saber de quem ele é filho. –Michelle falou esperançosa.

-Errado, eles sabem quem é o Luke e querem trocá-lo pelo Jack.

-Mas o Jack está na UTI!

-Exatamente, eles disseram pra não envolvermos nenhuma autoridade. Michelle eu preciso da sua ajuda!- Chloe falou desesperada

-Calma Chloe.

-Falar é fácil.

-Eu vou ver o que posso fazer. Daqui a pouco eu ligo para esse número.

-Vou ficar esperando.

Michelle desligou o telefone e Chloe ficou olhando-o em suas mãos.

-O que ela disse?- Perguntou Abby

-Ela vai ver o que pode fazer e me liga. -Ela pausou. - Luka, se você não se importar, eu posso ficar com celular?

-Claro Chloe.

-Pai, eu to com fome!-Joe falou

-Eu também. –Abby falou.

-Ok, vou pedir para enfermeira trazer algo pra vocês duas comerem e vou arranjar algo para um garotinho esfomeado. –Luka falou

-Eu não estou com fome. - Chloe falou sem desgrudar do telefone.

-Com fome ou não você vai comer. –Abby falou olhando para Chloe - Você precisa estar preparada para enfrentar tudo isso.

Chloe apenas olhou para Abby e Luka foi providenciar as comidas.

-Quem era a uma hora dessas?- Tony perguntou assim que Michelle voltou para o quarto.

-A Chloe. –Michelle falou abrindo o guarda roupas

-Ela esqueceu que do fuso horário?!? –então Tony observou o que Michelle estava fazendo. –Para que essas roupas?

-Sabe por que eles estão em Chicago? –Ela não esperou ele responder. –Jack estava infiltrado naquele grupo neonazista que tínhamos descoberto, aparentemente eles descobriram a verdadeira identidade de Jack e tentaram o matar.

-Droga! Eu falei para ela não se meter! –Tony resmungou.

-Agora eles estão com o Luke e querem trocá-lo pelo Jack, sendo que o Jack não tem nenhuma condição de sair do hospital.

-O que a polícia disse sobre isso?

-Nada, eles disseram que não era para envolver ninguém.

-A Chloe deve esta doida, e o Jack então. Sem puder fazer nada.

-A Chloe ainda não contou a ele. O Jack não pode sofrer emoções fortes.

-Ela deve estar sofrendo muito.

-Por isso eu vou para lá, como eu sou diretora da UCT de LA fica mais fácil falar com a UCT de Chicago.

-E a Chloe vai precisar de você.

-Pois é. Você não se importa de ficar com as crianças? Eu volto o mais rápido que puder. –Ela falou colocando uma mala em cima da cama e jogando algumas roupas dentro. Tony deu um sorriso. –Nada de bagunça quando eu estiver fora ouviu Sr. Almeida?

-Eu não disse nada. –Tony ria.

-Eu conheço você muito bem. –Ela sorriu. –Eu sei que você só está esperando eu sair por aquela porta para deixar as crianças fazerem tudo o eu não deixo.

Tony apenas sorriu como uma criança que teve seu plano descoberto.

Abby comia tão rápido que parecia que não tinha comido por dias. Joe também, tal mãe tal filho. Chloe mal tocara na comida.

-Chloe eu sei que está sendo muito difícil para você, mas você tem que se alimentar. –Abby falou.

-Eu não tenho a mínima vontade de comer. –Ela respondeu olhando para comida.

-Tia Chloe, mamãe e o papai dizem que nos temos que comer para ficar forte.–Joe falou com um sorriso no rosto.

Abby olhou para Joe _"Esse é o meu garoto"_ depois ela olhou para Chloe que finalmente decidiu comer.

O telefone toca e Luka vai atender. Pouco depois ele desliga e se vira para.

-O Jack acordou, ele quer falar com você. -Luka falou.

-Você vai contar para ele?- Abby perguntou

-Eu realmente não sei se vou conseguir esconder isso dele.


	14. Afraid

Capítulo 14: Afraid

"_Somente quando isto for bom_

_Eu lentamente começo a congelar_

_Somente quando o sentimento é real eu coloco meu coração para dormir_

_É a memória, eu posso ver_

_Dai quando este medo vier em mim_

_Entendo o que eu não ligo_

_Para empurrar você na minha frente"Vanessa Hurgens_

Michelle saiu do aeroporto e se encaminhou para uma área onde se encontravam vários táxis. Ela entrou em um.

-County General Hospital de Chicago, por favor. –Ela falou ao senhor simpático que dirigia o carro.

Michelle estava ansiosa para reencontrar Chloe e Jack, e nervosa por causa de Luke. O caminho do hospital foi rápido. Ela pagou ao senhor e desceu do carro. Entrou apressadamente, carregando uma mala pequena, pela porta do PS.

-Boa noite ela. -Falou a um rapaz na recepção. –Eu estou procurando pela minha amiga, Chloe Obrian Bauer. Ela está internada aqui.

-Um minuto, por favor. –Frank falou e se afastou.

Morris que estava no balcão e também tinha escutado se aproximou.

-Você é amiga da Chloe, aquela loirinha. –Ele desenhou o corpo dela no ar. amiga da Abby?

-Sou, meu nome é Michelle Dessler. –Ela falou estendendo a mão.

Ele apertou a mão dela.

-É impressão minha ou os ares de LA fazem as mulheres ficarem mais lindas. –Ele falou piscando o olho.

Michelle ficou sem graça com a com a cantada recebida. Frank chegou logo depois.

-Queira me acompanhar. –Frank falou a Michelle que começou a segui-lo.

-Se quiser lugar par ficar, pode ficar lá em casa. –Morris gritou.

-Eu sou casada. –Ela respondeu.

Morris com cara de desapontamento para Michelle e a observou desaparecer no corredor.

Frank indicou um quarto no final do corredor e voltou a recepção. Ela seguiu as instruções e bateu levemente na porta antes de entrar. O quarto estava escuro, mas ela pode perceber duas camas, perto de uma delas um homem dormia em uma cadeira. Nessa cama estava uma mulher dormindo abraçada com uma criança. Na outra ela reconheceu sua amiga que dormia serenamente. Ao perceber a presença de alguém Chloe abriu os olhos.

-Acordei você? –Michelle perguntou receosa.

-Não, eu num consigo dormir. Só estava com os olhos fechados.

Ela se ajeitou na cama e acendeu um abajur ao lado dela. Michelle a abraçou e por um tempo Chloe chorou em seus ombros.

-Michelle, eu estou com tanto medo. –Chloe falou ao se separarem.

-Tudo vai ficar bem. –Michelle falou enxugando as lagrimas no rosto de Chloe.

-O Luke é tão pequeno e indefeso!

-Você já contou para o Jack?

-Não, eu sei que se ele souber vai querer ir lá busca-lo. E ele ainda está muito frágil.

-Eu sei que você está pensando no bem dele, mas você não vai conseguir esconder isso dele por muito tempo. Quando ele bater os olhos em você vai saber que algo está errado.

-Eu sei disso. –As lágrimas não paravam de cair.

-E como está minha sobrinha? –Ela falou acariciando a barriga de Chloe.

-Agitada! Ela não para de se mexer. –Chloe falou tentando rir. –Acho que ela está percebendo as coisas que acontecem aqui.

-Chloe algum problema? –Abby acordou.

-Não, essa aqui é minha amiga Michelle.

-Muito prazer, Abby. –Abby falou sentando-se na cama.

-Seu filho? –Michelle perguntou apontando para Joe.

-É. O Luka quis levá-lo para casa, mas eu não queria ficar longe dele.

-Entendo já to morrendo de saudades dos meus bebês.

As três riram e ficaram conversando.

XXX

-Eu quero a minha mãe. –Luke falava chorando.

-Eu num já disse que daqui apouco seu pai vem lhe buscar.

-Mas eu quero agora! –Ele esperneava.

-Pare de manha! –Seth gritou. –Você vai ficar quietinho e calado esperando ele chegar! Entendeu?

Luke apenas balançou com a cabeça. Sentou-se, os olhinhos estavam vermelhos e transpareciam medo, e se encolheu abraçando as pernas.

"_Mamãe cadê você? Papai não demora a vim me buscar, eu tô com medo."_

XXX

-Pai, a mamãe não vai brigar não? –Kylle perguntou - Ela nunca deixa eu comer sorvete a essa hora.

-É papai, ela num vai ficar brava? –Agora foi a vez de Annie perguntar.

Os dois estavam de joelhos em dois bancos, apoiados no balcão. Annie estava com uma camisola rosa com flores e Kylle com um pijama azul com planetas desenhados. Observando Tony colocar o sorvete nas taças.

-Não se preocupem, ele não precisa saber. Eu não vou contar - Tony falou rindo.

-Nem eu! –Os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Vamos ver o filme? –Tony falou pegando as sovertes.

Os três se dirigiram para sala. Annie e Kylle sentaram no sofá enquanto Tony foi colocar o filme.

-Wallce e Gromit - A batalha dos vegetais ou O galinho chiken little? –Tony falou balançando os dois DVD's na mão.

- O galinho chiken little! –Kylle gritou.

-É papai cola esse. –Annie falou

Ele colocou o DVD no aparelho e se juntou aos dois no sofá.

-Pai, quando a mamãe volta? –Kylle perguntou.

-Não sei querido, ela foi ajudar a tia Chloe e o tio Jack.

-A mamãe falou que a tia Chloe vai ter um bebê. - Annie falou.

-É minha querida, uma amiguinha para você brincar.

-Pai, de onde vêm os bebês? –Annie perguntou.

-É pai, eu já vi umas fotos da mamãe com o maior barrigão ela disse que eu e Annie estávamos lá dentro. Como agente foi para lá?

Os dois olhavam curiosos para Tony.

-Vocês estão perdendo o filme. –Ele falou tentando se livrar de responder.

Annie pegou o controle remoto da mão dele e deu pausa.

-Pronto pai, agora agente num perde mais o filme. –Ela falou colocando a mão na cintura

"_Cadê a Michelle numa hora dessas? Como eu vou explicar isso para eles?" _

-Vai pai fala logo. –Kylle falou.

-O papai coloca uma sementinha dentro da mamãe, aí ela cresce e vira um bebê. –_"Simples, a velha historia da sementinha"._

Eles olham para ele como se entendessem o que ele tava falando.

-Pai eu só não entendi uma coisa. –Annie falou. –Como você coloca a sementinha dentro dela?

-É beijando, é pai?-Kylle falou

-Podemos dizer que é um beijo diferente. –Ele suava frio. –Quando vocês crescerem vão entender melhor.

-Então toda vez que você beija a mamãe você coloca uma sementinha?

-Não querida. –Ele fala passando a mão no cabelo dela. –Quando a mamãe chegar ela explica melhor, ok?

-Tá.

Eles voltaram a ver o filme.

XXX

Eram quase 10 horas da manhã em Chicago. Michelle tinha se instalado em um hotel próximo ao hospital. E agora estava voltando para lá a pedido de Chloe, ela ia contar a verdade para Jack e queria que Michelle estivesse por perto. Michelle levou Chloe até a UTI e ficou observando pelo vidro.

-Bom dia, meu amor. –Jack falou ao vê-la.

-Bom dia. –Ela falou tentando sorris. –Eu preciso fala com você.

-Alguma coisa errada com a Claire? –Ele se preocupou.

-Não, ela está bem. –Ela baixou o olhar. –É o Luke.

-O que está acontecendo? –Ele perguntou preocupado.

-Primeiro me prometa que não vai fazer nada de errado.

-Fala logo Chloe, onde está o Luke?

Ela não aguentou mais e começou a chorar.

-Ele tá com os neonazistas, Jack. Eles o pegaram. –Ela falou.

Aquilo foi como uma bomba em coma de Jack. Ele se lembrou da vez que Kim e Teri foram seqüestradas. Depois a Chloe, que quase morreu. Agora seu pequeno, ele não queria acredtar que Luke estava em perigo. Então as lágrimas rolaram na sua face. _"Eu sempre coloco em perigo as pessoas que amo."_ Chloe se levantou da cadeira de rodas e abraçou. Um abraço apertado e desesperado. Ela não queria saber o que o médico tinha dito, ela só queria sentir o corpo dele no seu.

Eles se beijaram antes de Chloe sentar novamente na cadeira. Ela explicou tudo que tinha acontecido e sobre a exigência deles.

-Chloe, eu vou trazer ele de volta. –ela abriu a boca para falar, mas ele não deixou. –Não importa o que eu tenha que fazer, mesmo que eu tenha que dar minha vida por ele, vou trazê-lo de volta.

Chloe olhou para trás e fez sinal que Michelle entrasse.

-Olá loiro. –Ela falou com um sorriso no rosto.

-Oi.

-Não se preocupe eu estou aqui para ajudá-los. Nós vamos trazê-lo de volta. –Ela falou pegando nas mãos dois.

XXX


	15. Run

Capítulo 15: Run

"_Eu cantarei isso uma última vez por você_

_Então nós temos que ir_

_Você é a única coisa que é certa_

_Em tudo que eu fiz" Snow Patrol_

-O feto está com 17 cm e pesando cerca de 100 a 135 gramas. Está escutando o coraçãozinho? –Todos fizeram silêncio no quarto.

-Eu estou ouvindo direito? –Abby perguntou sem acreditar. Luka não entendia.

-Você está ouvindo muito bem. –Courbn falou com um sorriso. –São gêmeos. E pelo que posso ver aqui no monitor são duas meninas.

Abby e Luka choravam e sorriam de felicidade. Luka só se lembrava de outro momento assim quando Joe foi finalmente para casa. E Abby da primeira vez que deu de mamar para ele.

-Eu já posso ir para casa? –Abby perguntava ansiosa. –Já estou nesse hospital há três dias.

-Vou liberar você, mas terá que ficar de repouso.

-Pode deixar, meu Euro doctor cuida de mim. –Ela falou com um sorriso.

Assim que Abby entrou em casa Joe veio correndo abraçá-la.

-Mamãe! Eu tava com saudades, pensei que nunca mais você ia sair daquele hospital.

Abby ia pegar ele no braço, mas Luka o impediu.

-Sem esforços Abby. Você precisa descansar.

-Abby, como você está? –Chloe apareceu na sala.

-Tô ótima, são gêmeas. –Ela falava orgulhosa.

-Parabéns.

-Obrigada, e você como está?

-Às escuras, Jack e Michelle não querem me dizer como e quando vão pegar o Luke. –Ela falou desapontada. –Disseram que vai ser melhor assim.

-Eles estão querendo lhe poupar do que pode acontecer. –Ela tentou confortá-la.

-Mesmo assim, eu tenho o direito de saber.

XXX

-Michelle não importa o que acontecer, quando o Luke sair por aquela porta você sai correndo com ele para o mais longe possível. –Ele pausou. –Diga para Chloe que eu a amo muito. –Ele falou antes de sair em direção ao esconderijo. Ele estava em uma cadeira de rodas e se arrastava da maneira que podia. Luka tinha ajudado a tirar ele do hospital sem que ninguém percebesse e jurou silêncio.

Seth estava segurando Luke e brigando com ele.

-Larga ele! –Jack gritou

-Papai! –Luke gritou e saiu correndo em direção a ele. –Eu sabia que você vinha me buscar.

Jack o abraçou como se aquele fosse o ultimo abraço.

-Campeão, eu quero que você cuide da mamãe e da sua irmãzinha. Certo? –Luke confirmou com a cabeça. –Agora eu quero que você saia por aquela porta que a tia Xelle tá esperando.

-E você papai, não vem? -Luke perguntou inocentemente.

-Depois o papai vai, eu preciso conversar com ele. –Jack falou da maneira mais calma. –Não se esqueça do nosso acordo.

-Pode deixar. Não demora tá pai.

Seth e Jack acompanharam Luke sair com o olhar.

-Agora somos só nós dois, Jack Bauer. –Seth falou se aproximando dele.

-Você não tiinha nada que envolver minha família nisso! –Jack falava revoltado.

-Seu filho é muito esperto, sabia? –Seth falou.

-Não fale mais com meu filho, nem olhe para ele. Eu estou aqui, não era o que você queria? –Jack falou como pôde, está muito debilitado.

-Quem diria que o grande Jack Bauer estaria na minha, frente sentado em uma cadeira de rodas depois de quase morrer. –Seth falava sadicamente. –Totalmente indefeso. –Ele riu maleficamente apontando uma arma par Jack.

Jack permaneceu calado encarando ele.

-Não vai implorar pela sua vida? Dizer que é um filho para criar? Sem falar de sua mulher que está grávida, não seria nada bom para saúde dela perder o marido tão tragicamente. Ela podia sofrer um aborto.

-Como você sabe disso?

-Meu amigo Luke me contou.

-Seu canalha!- Jack deu um murro em Seth, cortando o lábio dele.

-Você vai se arrepender disso, Jack! –Ele falou preparando a arma.

Só se escutou o tiro.

XXX

-Abby para que esse livro? –Chloe perguntou.

-É um livro de nomes, vou procurar os nomes da minha filhotas. –Abby falou com um enorme sorriso e acariciando a barriga. –Me ajuda?

-Claro.

-Por que você escolheu colocar Luke? –Abby perguntou enquanto folheava o livro.

-Foi o Jack, era o nome do avô dele. E você escolheu Joe, desde que descobriu o sexo?

-Na verdade foi só depois de vê-lo, eu soube do sexo no dia. Agora como eu já sei, quero deixar tudo pronto para se algo acontecer comigo. -Abby falou tristemente.

-Nada vai acontecer. –Chloe falou confortando a amiga. –Elas vão ser saudáveis e você vai velas crescerem junto com o Joe.

Elas olhavam o livro quando o telefone tocou.

-Chloe, atende aí, por favor. –Abby pediu.

Chloe pegou o telefone.

-Alô.

Ela ficou muda quando escutou a voz do outro lado.

-O que aconteceu Chloe? –Abby ficou preocupada.

Pouco depois ela desligou.

-E aí? – Abby perguntou ansiosa.

-O Luke tá salvo. –Ela falava sem controlar as lágrimas.

-Como, o Jack não estava internado?

-Parece que o Luka ajudou a tirá-lo do hospital. Ele foi com a Michelle lá onde estava Luke. Michelle organizou a operação com a UCT de Chicago, sem o Jack saber. O Jack entrou sozinho e logo depois o Luke saiu. Se não fosse um franco atirador agora o Jack estaria morto.

-E o bandido morreu?

-Antes ele do que o Jack, eu estou indo para o hospital agora.

-Eu bem que queria ir, mas a médica disse para e ficar de repouso.

-Sem problemas.

-Dirija com cuidado.

-Pode deixar.

Chloe foi o mais rápido que as leis permitiam e chegou ao hospital na mesma hora em que a ambulância que trazia Jack e Luke chegou. Ela correu e abraçou Luke.

-Filho! –Ela falava emocionada.

-Eu tava com saudades, mamãe.

-Chloe, você sabe que não pode fazer esforço. -Michelle falou. –Coloca lê no chão.

Chloe fez um bico e colocou Luke no chão, quando tiravam Jack da ambulância.

Ela se aproximou dele.

-Você sempre me deixando preocupada,. –Chloe falou.

-Chloe, você sabe que era pelo bem do Luke.

-Eu sei. –Ela falou comum sorriso, abaixou-se e o beijou.

-Desculpe senhora, mas temos que levá-lo para dentro. –Uma paramédica falou.

Ela separou os seus lábios do dele e entrou com Luke e Michele acompanhando Jack.

XXX

À noite.

-Luka, eu estava vendo uns nomes hoje para as nossas filhas.

-Já! –Ele falou surpreso.

-Eu fiz uma lista com os que eu mais gostei. –Ela falou entregando a lista e sentando ao lado dele na cama.

Luka pegou o papel e observou atentamente.

-Eu gostei de Jade. –Ele falou depois de um tempo.

-O que você acha de Cassandra?

-É um nome um pouco forte, mas se você gosta. -Ele falava.

-Eu to brincando. –Ela falou rindo.

Eles olhavam a lista juntos.

-Você gosta de Megan?-Ela perguntou.

-Sim.

-Então está decidido, vão ser Megan e Jade Kovac.

Ele beijou os lábios dela, passou a mão na barriga dela e se aproximou da barriga.

-Vocês gostaram dos nomes, hein princesinhas? –Ele falou com a barriga.

XXX


	16. Miss you love

Capítulo 16:Miss you love

"_Mas eu não tenho, não tenho certeza_

_Não tenho muita certeza de como é_

_Lidar com isso todo dia_

_E eu sinto sua falta, amor"Siverchair_

-Chloe eu queria muito ficar, mas eu tô com saudades dos meus filhotes e do meu maridinho. Tadinho deve estar doidinho cuidando sozinho daqueles dois. –Michelle falou.

-Obrigada, Michelle. - Ela pausou. - Acho que se não fosse você eu não estaria hoje com os dois homens da minha vida salvos.

-Não há o que agradecer. – Ela falou entre um sorriso. –Quando você volta para LA?

-Eu não sei o Jack ainda vai ficar um tempo internado. Depois tem a recuperação dele. Sem falar que a Abby me aconselhou a não viajar antes da Claire nascer, essa gravidez já foi muito complicada e seria um risco.

-Eu entendo. Pena que eu não vou ver o nascimento da minha sobrinha. –Michelle falou passando a mão na barriga de Chloe, que já estava com seis meses. –Eu tenho que ir.

-Boa viagem! –Chloe falou a abraçando.

-Não se esqueça de me manter informada.

-Pode deixar.

Michelle entrou no táxi e seguiu para o aeroporto.

-Ela já foi? –Jack perguntou ao Chloe entrar no quarto.

-Já. –Ela falou sentando com dificuldade em uma cadeira perto da cama dele.

-Chloe, você devia ir para casa. –Ele falou olhando para ela. – Você tem que descansar.

-Não é necessário Jack, eu estou bem.

-Chloe esses últimos meses foram muito estressantes, é claro que você precisa descansar. Eu estou bem, não vou sair daqui. –Ele sorriu. –Olhe suas pernas estão inchadas, vá para casa.

-Tá bom. –Ela falou fazendo um bico. –Mas amanhã logo cedo eu volto. –Ela se levantou com dificuldade deu um beijo nele antes de sair.

Na saída esbarrou com Luka.

-De saída? –Ele perguntou a ela.

-O Jack me obrigou ir para casa descansar. A Abby está trabalhando?

-Não, já foi para casa há algum tempo. Estava morrendo de dor de cabeça.

-Então até mais tarde. - Chloe falou e saiu.

Pouco depois ela chegou em casa segurando uma sacola, durante o caminho ela tinha tido uma imensa vontade de tomar sorvete. Abby estava sentada no sofá vendo TV.

-Boa noite. –Abby falou ao vê-la.

-Olá, os meninos já foram dormir? –Ela falou se juntando a Abby.

-Já, antes de ir trabalhar o Luka os levou no parquinho. Estavam super cansados.

-E você está melhor, o Luka me disse que você estava com dor de cabeça?

-Já to ótima. O que você tem aí nessa sacola? –Abby perguntou.

-Sorvete, você quer?

-Claro, vou pegar as colheres.

Pouco depois Abby voltou e as duas ficaram vendo TV e comendo sorvete.

-Fazia tanto tempo que eu não comia sorvete. –Chloe falou.

-Eu também. Ops! –Abby falou.

-O que foi Abby? –Chloe perguntou preocupada.

-Elas mexeram. –Abby falou contente.

-Acho que elas gostaram do sorvete. –Chloe falou rindo.

Abby riu.

-Chloe você já comprou o enxoval da Claire?

-Não, na verdade eu só tenho uma roupinha que a Michelle comprou.

-Você não acha que já está na hora de providenciar isso ou você quer sua filha andando nua por aí? –Abby falou em um tom irônico.

-Com tudo que me aconteceu, acabei esquecendo.

-Vamos sair às compras amanhã? –Abby perguntou com um brilho nos olhos.

-Não sei, eu disse para o Jack que apareceria por lá logo cedo.

-Chloe O´brian! –Abby falou colocando as mãos na cintura. –Acho que o Jack não vai se importar se você for mais tarde, afinal são coisas para a filha dele.

-Eu tenho que pensar.

-Vai Chloe, vamos! –Abby insistia.

-Ok, nós vamos. Mas nada de andar muito, a senhora precisa descansar.

-Eu conheço umas lojas ótimas e já preparei uma listinha.

Elas ficaram conversando por um bom tempo sobre o que comprariam no dia seguinte.

Já era madrugada quando Michelle entrou em casa. Ela procurou ser o mais cuidadosa possível para não acordar ninguém, queria fazer uma surpresa. Ela deixou as coisas na sala e foi em direção ao seu quarto ao quarto das crianças. Abriu a porta e viu-os dormindo calmamente, aproximou-se e beijou-lhes. Saiu logo em seguida em direção ao seu quarto. No pé da cama contemplou Tony dormindo na cama. Passou em direção ao banheiro, onde tomou um demorado banho. Quando saiu trajava uma camisola preta de seda. Sentou-se na cama e se aproximou de Tony, começando a beijar sua nuca. Tony despertava aos poucos, mas decidiu fingir ainda estar dormindo para ver o que Michelle faria.

-Acorda Tony. –Ela sussurrava no ouvido dele. –Sua esposa está morrendo de saudades.

Ele não se mexia e tentava segurar o riso.

-Você está acordado há quanto tempo, hein Tony Almeida? –Michelle falou ao ele não conseguir mais conter o riso.

-Queria ver até onde você ia para me acordar. –Ele falou rindo.

-É assim, não é? Agora quem tá com sono sou eu. –Ela falou se deitando e puxando as cobertas.

-Desculpa, Michelle era só brincadeirinha. –Ela continuava com uma cara séria. _"Agora eu quero ver até onde ele agüenta"_. –Você não vai me dar nenhum beijo?-Ela continuou calada. –Vai se fazer de durona, é? –Michelle apenas virou de costas. –Então você vai ver do que Tony Almeida é capaz.

Um momento de silêncio pairou no quarto. _"Será que eu estou sendo muito dramática?"_ Mas seu pensamento foi interrompido por Tony que a virou e beijou-a.

-Você quer me matar sem ar. –Ela falou ao finalmente se separarem.

-Você ainda não viu nada, Michelle Dessler. –Ele sorriu e tornou a beijá-la.

-Acho que vou viajar mais vezes. –Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Eles beijavam-se matando a saudade dos dois.

-Essa camisola é nova? –Ele falava tirando-a.

-Comprei especialmente para você. –Ela sorriu e apertou a bunda dele.

Ele a jogou-a na cama e por um segundo observou-a.

-Que foi? –Ela perguntou curiosa.

-Só estava pensando que a minha vida não seria nada sem você, eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo. –Ela falou o puxando.

XXX

-Luka, você pode avisar ao Jack que depois das compras eu passo lá. -Chloe falou tomando um copo de suco de laranja.

-Pode deixar.

-Mãe, eu posso ir junto? –Joe perguntou.

-Nada disso mocinho, você tem escola. –Abby respondeu da sala onde procurava sua bolsa.

Ele ficou chateado e voltou a comer sua panqueca.

-Vamos, Chloe? –Abby falou ao chegar a mesa.

-Claro. –Ela se levantou.

-Nada de andar muito, e pegar peso. –Luka falou.

-Luka, até parece que eu sou uma criança. –Ela deu um beijo nele e depois um em Joe e saiu.

-Comporte-se. –Chloe falou para Luke.

Elas desceram e se encaminharam para garagem.

-Tudo bem se irmos no meu? –Abby perguntou.

-Sem problemas. –Chloe respondeu.

XXX

Annie entrou na sala e viu a mesa posta, ela achou estranho pois seu pai nunca fazia isso. Foi seguindo o delicioso cheiro que vinha da cozinha. Ao chegar lá teve uma surpresa.

-MAMÃE!!!!- Ela gritou e correu em direção a Michelle.

-Meu amor! –Michelle a abraçou.

-Eu estava morrendo de saudades. –Ela falou já no colo de Michelle. –Por que você demorou tanto?

-Eu estava ajudando a tia Chloe e o tio Jack.

-A tia Chloe vai ter um bebê, né? –Ela falou olhando para Michelle.

-É uma menina, ele vai se chamar Claire.

-Eu vou poder brincar com ela mamãe?

-Claro meu amor.

-Mãe, posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Pode.

-Mãe como a tia Chloe vai ter um bebê? Eu perguntei ao papai como ela foi parar lá dentro da barriga dela, ele me disse que o tio Jack colocou uma sementinha. –Michelle olhava assustada para ela. –Eu só não entendi uma coisa, como ele colocou a semente lá. Papai disse que quando você chegasse me explicava. –Annie falou isso na mesma hora em que Tony entrou na cozinha. Michelle o olhou fuzilando e ele apenas riu da situação.

-Mããããeeeeeee!! –Annie chamou a sua atenção. –To esperando!

Ela olhava curiosa para Michelle, que pensava no que falaria.

-A sementinha é posta... com um beijo diferente.

-Então toda vez que papai te beijar ele vai colocar uma sementinha?

-Não querida, ele só bota sementinha quando a mamãe pede. –Annie ficou pensativa. _"Sem mais pergunta Annie, por favor."_ Ela pensava aflita.

-A tá, já entendi. –Ela falou. –Agora eu to morrendo de fome!

Kylle apareceu na porta esfregando os olhos.

-MAMÃE! –Ele abraçou.

XXX

-Já compramos quase tudo, ótimo eles entregarem os beços em casa. –Abby falou saindo de uma loja.

-Falta compramos o que? –Chloe perguntou.

-Olha que roupinhas lindas, vamos entrar? – Abby perguntou olhando para uma vitrine.

-Abby já compramos muitas roupas.

-Só mais uma Chloe. –Ela falou entrando na loja. Chloe a seguiu.

-Bom dia em que posso ajudar? –Uma vendedora simpática perguntou.

-Quais são as cores que você tem daquele vestidinho da vitrine?

-Temos rosa, amarelo, verde, laranja e azul. Venha que mostro.

-Chloe o que você acha desses dois? –Abby falou mostrando o rosa e o verde.

-Eu gostei mais do amarelinho.

-Então eu vou levar esses dois para as minhas bebês e esse para a Claire.

-Não precisa Abby.

-São gêmeas? –A vendedora perguntou.

-Sim. –Abby falou sorridente.

-E o seu?

-Uma menina. O que foi Abby?

-Eu não to me sentindo bem!

Abby cai no chão.

XXX


	17. Make this go on forever

Capítulo 17: Make this go on forever

"_O primeiro beijo em você a primeira vez em que eu me senti conectado a qualquer coisa_

_O peso da água, a maneira como você me disse para ver como passado tudo_

_O que eu aprendi_

_A palavra final nos segundos finais que você aprendeu de mim foi_

_Amor"Snow Patrol_

-ABBY! ABBY! Chamem uma ambulância!! –Chloe gritava.

Abby estava caída no chão sal cabeça estava apoiada no colo de Chloe.

-A ambulância já está a caminho, por favor, tente se acalmar sua amiga vai ficar bem. –A vendedora tentava acalmá-la.

Poucos minutos depois os paramédicos entraram pela loja.

-O meu Deus, Abby! –Um dos paramédicos a reconheceu.

Logo Abby estava a caminho do hospital. Chloe estava ao lado dela e muito nervosa.

Ray e Hope aguardavam a ambulância do lado de fora do P.S.

-Droga Abby! –Ray exclamou ao vê-la.

-Meu Deus. - Hope falou.

Foram levando Abby para dentro do P.S.

-O que aconteceu Chloe? –Ray perguntou.

-Nós estávamos fazendo compras, ela disse que não estava se sentindo bem e logo depois caiu no chão. - Chloe falava desesperada.

-Tente se acalmar Chloe, fique aqui nós vamos cuidar dela. –Hope falou indicando SDM. Chloe até que tentou argumentar, mas de nada adiantou.

Ela entrou na sala e se sentou no sofá.

Minutos eternos se passaram até que Chloe escutou Luka gritando.

-Além de marido dela, eu sou médico. Deixem-me entra. –Ele gritava.

-Calma Luka. Nós estamos cuidando dela. –Kerry falava.

-Luka? –Chloe falou.

-Chloe você estava com ela? O que aconteceu? –Ele perguntou.

-Luka, ela acordou e está lhe chamando. –Hope falou ao sair da sala.

Ele entrou o mais rápido que pode e se aproximou dela.

-Você está bem? –Ele perguntou segurando a mão dela.

-Os bebês? –Ela perguntou.

Luka não respondeu.

-As minhas filhas? –Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrima.

-Calma Abby, elas aparentemente não sofreram nada. –Courbn falou. –Mas você terá que ficar internada.

-Luka telefone, é da escola do Joe. –Hope falou.

-Meu Deus ele deve estar sozinho lá na escola. –Abby falou.

-Eu vou buscá-lo. –Luka falou, deu um beijo em Abby e saiu.

XXX

-Michelle, que bom que voltou. –Edgar falou.

-Obrigada, Edgar.

-Você tem notícias da Chloe?

-Ela está muito bem. Vai ter uma menina.

-Quando ela volta?

-Eu não sei.

-Tem um rapaz procurando pela Chloe, é um tal de Morris. O que eu digo? Edgar perguntou.

Michelle ficou assustada ao ouvir o nome de Morris.

-Mande ele para minha sala. –Ela subiu em direção ao seu escritório.

Pouco depois ele está na porta.

-Posso entrar? –Ele pergunta.

-À vontade. –Michelle respondeu.

-Acho que lhe informaram errado, eu gostaria de falar com a Chloe O´brian.

-Eu sei, mas ela não está no momento.

-Então eu volto outra hora. –Ele ia saindo.

-Sente-se! –Michelle gritou.

-Ok! Ok! –Ele se sentou.

-O que você quer com a Chloe, Morris?

-Eu só queria vê-la, faz tanto tempo. Quem sabe sair para jantar.

-Você realmente acha que ela lhe daria outra chance?

-Por que, não? –Ele falava sorrindo.

-Primeira coisa, você teve a sua chance e a magoou. Fez ela sofrer muito com sua bebida, ela me contou.

-Mas eu estou recuperado, eu me tratei estou livre. –Ele a interrompeu.

-Segunda coisa ela está casada e feliz. Tem um filho e está grávida. Se você realmente sente algo por ela não a procure mais, deixe-a seguir sua vida.

-Você pode pelo menos dizer que eu desejo que ela seja feliz.

Ele se levantou e saiu da sala, cruzando com Tony.

-Quem era?- Tony perguntou ao entrar na sala.

-O ex-marido da Chloe.

XXX

Fazia um mês desde aquele incidente. Abby já estava em casa e Jack receberia alta dentro de poucas horas.

-O quarto ficou lindo! –Abby falou parada na porta observando Luka.

-Minhas princesinhas merecem o melhor. –Ele falou enquanto Abby se aproximava de onde ele estava sentado.

Com dificuldade ela se sentou ao lado dele.

-Sabe, eu nunca imaginei que um dia eu ia ter uma família assim como a nossa. Que eu ia ser mãe, que teria um marido assim tão maravilhoso como você. Eu realmente não acreditava em Deus, mas tudo isso me prova que ele existe e que está ao meu lado. –Ela falou com as lágrimas escorrendo na sua face.

Luka abraçou, teria que ser forte e passar segurança a ela. Ele também sentia o medo que tudo aquilo acabasse, e quanto mais se aproximava o paro o medo aumentava. Ele não queria perdê-la, nem suas filhas. _"O que seria da minha vida sem ela? E o Joe? Ele é muito ligado nela."_

-Tudo vai ficar bem. –Ele falou.

Eles ficaram ali, abraçados.

XXX

-Chloe você não devia dirigir. -Jack falava.

-Jack, eu estou grávida não inválida.

-Eu sei Chloe, mas sua gravidez já está adiantada não é bom fazer esforços. –Ele passou a mão no rosto dela.

-Põe a mão na minha barriga. –Ela falava enquanto dirigia. Ele tocou a barriga dela. –Está sentindo?

-Ela está se mexendo. - ele falava emocionado.

-Ela está feliz porque o papai está voltando para casa.

Ele apenas riu. Chegaram a casa de Luka e Abby em pouco tempo. Desceram do carro e Jack foi logo recepcionado por Luke, que deu-lhe um grande abraço.

-Papai!!

-Eu estava com saudades suas, campeão. –Jack falou.

Luka ajudou Jack a entrar e se acomodar.

A recuperação estava indo mito bem. Abby se queixava de muita dor de cabeça e Chloe das costas. Luke já estava temporariamente matriculado na mesma escola que Joe e Luka procurava dar o mínimo de plantões, para poder ficar mais tempo em casa.

-Vamos sair? –Abby falou. –Não agüento mais ficar em casa.

-Eu também, Chloe concordou.

-Vocês precisam descansar. –Luka falou.

-Nós estamos cansadas de ficar o dia todinho em casa. Vai amor. –Abby beijava Luka.

-É Jack, nós saímos só um pouquinho. Nós voltamos bem cedinho. –Chloe acariciava o rosto dele.

-Ok! Mas só se vocês deixaram nós levarmos a mala dos bebês e as suas. Só por precaução.

-Fazer o que.

Os meninos ficaram em casa com a babá e os quatro foram para um bar com karaokê.

-Não acredito que vocês me trouxeram até aqui. –Jack falou.

-O que foi, Jack Bauer? Está com vergonha de mostrar seus dotes vocálicos. –Chloe riu.

Eles estavam sentados a mesa, conversando. Todos bebiam refrigerante.

-O próximo a cantar é Jack Bauer. –Um rapaz no palco lia uma lista.

-Não acredito que você me escreveu. -ele virou para Chloe, que ria da cara dele.

-Vai Jack.

Todos no restaurante gritavam Jack. Ele se levantou e foi até o palco.

-Essa música eu vou dedicar a minha esposa que está sentada ali. A música é From Loving You de Mandy Moore –Ele falou e apontou para onde Chloe se encontrava. –Chloe essa é para você.

Ele começou a cantar.

_-( Eu tinha você, eu tinha tudo, o que eu sempre precisei)_

_Desde o primeiro olhar, eu soube_

_Eu achei o paraíso em seus olhos_

_Mas quem era para conhecer, do modo que seria_

_Eu não tive nenhum arrependimento_

_Eu deixei você contente_

_Não tinhamos perdido nenhum simples momento_

_Eu faria isso tudo de novo_

_Porque eu fui amado_

_Eu fui tocado_

_E aprendi como é o amor, e aprendi como é o amor_

_Eu fui abençoado_

_Tão abençoado_

_E aprendi como é o amor , e aprendi como é o amor_

_Por amar você_

_(Eu abracei você, eu tive tudo o que eu nunca sonhei)_

_Com aquele seu primeiro beijo_

_O mundo todo preceu correto_

_Mas quem era para ver, do modo que seria_

_Eu nunca vou esquecer_

_Todo o paraíso que nós compartilhamos_

_E eu agradeço Deus por cada momento_

_Cada momento em que você estava lá_

_Porque eu fui amado_

_Eu fui tocado_

_E aprendi como é o amor, e aprendi como é o amor_

_Eu fui abençoado_

_Tão abençoado_

_E aprendi como é o amor , e aprendi como é o amor_

_Por amar você_

_(Algumas pessoas que procuram em suas vidas inteiras_

_Nunca acharam o que eu achei em seus olhos)_

_Felicidade, eu obtive ao pegar a chance_

_De te ter na minha vida_

_Eu não serei triste quando olhar para trás_

_Porque eu fui...eu fui.._

Ele desceu do palco e foi na direção de Chloe que já chorava. Pegou a mão dela e a levou para cima do palco.

_Porque eu fui amado_

_Eu fui tocado_

_E aprendi como é o amor, e aprendi como é o amor_

_Eu fui abençoado_

_Tão abençoado_

_E aprendi como é o amor , e aprendi como é o amor_

_Por amar você_

-Chloe eu te amo. –Todos no restaurante aplaudiam e os casais se beijavam. Como Chloe e Jack. Ele olhou nos olhos dela que transpareciam preocupação.

-Jack, minha bolsa estourou. –Ela falou franzindo a testa. –Aiiiiiiiii! Essa foi forte.

-Calma Chloe. –Jack estava nervoso. –Senta nessa cadeira. –Ele a ajudou. –Alguém chama uma ambulância minha filha vai nascer.

Abby e Luka se aproximaram dos dois.

-De quanto tempo esta as contrações? –Abby perguntou.

-Cinco em cinco minutos, eu acho. AIIIIIIII! Não, menos. –Chloe falou.

-Ok, tudo vai dar certo.

Jack foi com Chloe na ambulância e Luka com Abby no carro.

-Sam, chame a obstetra de plantão. –Luka falou encaminhando Chloe para uma das salas.

-Ela está ocupada. –Sam falou entrando na sala.

-Okay, então eu vou ter que fazer o parto. –Luka falou. –Preciso de um pediatra aqui. Vamos ver a dilatação. Quase só mais um pouco. –Luka falou. –Abby sente-se. –Ela olhou emburrada para ele mas sentou.

-Aqui que precisavam de um pediatra? –Um rapaz jovem falou ao entrar na sala.

-Vamos Chloe empurre na próxima contração.

Jack segurava a mão dela lhe dando apoio.

-Estou vendo a cabeça. Mais um pouquinho. Limpando as vias. Agora Chloe com toda força.

Ela empurrou com a maior força que podia e depois deitou relaxada na cama e o choro de Claire ecoava pela sala.

-Quer cortar papai? –Luka perguntou oferecendo a tesoura.

Jack pegou a tesoura e cortou o cordão umbilical. Luka a levantou para que Chloe pudesse vê-la e a entregou para o pediatra examinar.

-Pronto mamãe, perfeitinha. –O médico a entregou para Chloe.

Chloe a pegou nos braços e ficou olhando para aquele serzinho. Mexer os bracinhos e piscar os olhos com a claridade. Tanto ela como Jack choravam de alegria. Luka e Abby saíram os deixando a sós.

-Obrigada Jack. Também amo você.

XXX


	18. When you say nothing at all

Capítulo 18: When you say nothing at all

"_O sorriso em sua face me deixa saber que você precisa de mim_

_Existe uma verdade em seus olhos dizendo que você nunca me deixará._

_O toque de suas mãos diz que_

_Você me levantará onde quer que eu caia._

_Você diz o melhor (diz o melhor) quando não diz nada._

_Durante todo o dia_

_Eu posso ouvir pessoas falando excessivamente alto_

_Mas quando você me segura perto, você destrói a multidão_

_Tente como eles, eles nunca poderem definir_

_O que foi dito entre o seu coração e o meu." Ronan Keating_

Michelle e Tony estavam saído da UCT quando o celular dele tocou.

-Não conheço esse número. –Ele falou olhando para o visor - Almeida.

-Tony, é o Jack.

-Olá Jack, há quanto tempo, já está pronto para outra? –Tony riu. -E a Chloe e o Luke, como estão?

-Liguei justamente para dizer que a Claire nasceu, ela é muito linda Tony. –Ele falava emocionado.

-Parabéns cara! Tudo aconteceu direitinho? Elas estão bem? –Tony se virou para Michelle e falou em um tom baixo. –A Claire nasceu.

-A bolsa da Chloe estourou quando estávamos em um restaurante aí foi aquela correria, mas tudo deu certo. Agora as duas estão dormindo.

-Me deixa falar com ele Tony. - Michelle pedia.

Tony se despediu de Jack e passou o telefone para Michelle.

-Parabéns papai!

-Obrigado. –Ele agradeceu envergonhado.

-Será que eu posso falar com a Chloe?  
-Desculpe Michelle, mas ela está dormindo, tava muito cansada.

-Eu entendo, depois eu ligo. Então quando eu vou ver minha sobrinha?

-Pessoalmente eu não sei, mas se você quer tanto vê-la vou lhe mandar uma foto. - Jack enviou a foto.

-Jack ela é muito fofa, ela lembra muito a Chloe.

-É linda igual a mãe. –Eles riram.

XXX

-Abby, vamos para casa? -Luka falou ao entrar no Lounge, onde Abby cochilava no sofá. Ele se aproximou e começou a beijá-la. –Acorda Abby, esse sofá não faz nada bem para sua coluna.

Ela murmurou algo e continuou deitada.

-Já sei o que você quer, Abigail Kovac. –Ele falou sorrindo - Você quer colo. –Ele falou pegando-a no braço.

-Luka, você tá louco. Eu estou um mostro de gorda. –Ela falou acordando.

-Que nada, você está mais linda.

-Até parece além de ter duas crianças na barriga ainda to comendo muito. Vai Luka me coloca no chão eu vou andando.

-Nada disso, agora eu vou lhe levar até o carro. –Ele falou saindo da sala.

-Luka sua costas, eu na quero se responsável por você ter uma hérnia de disco.

-Relaxa Abby.

-Dr. Será que você poderia me carregar estou com uma horrível dor nos pés? –Morris brincou ao eles passarem pela recepção. –Cuidado com a lua-de-mel, não se esqueça que suas filhas estão aí dentro Kovac.

Eles riram com a piada de Morris e em pouco tempo já estavam no carro.

-Você é realmente louco. –Ela falou ao ele colocar ela no chão.

-Sou um louco assumido por você, e não aceito nenhum tratamento. –Eles riram e Luka a beijou.

-Se é assim eu também sou louca e o meu tratamento é você.

Eles se beijaram e uma chova fina começou a cair.

-É melhor entramos, não quero você gripada.

Eles entraram no carro e partiram para casa.

XXX

-Kim?

-Pai? É você mesmo?

-Sou eu mesmo querida. Desculpe a demora para lhe ligar.

-Você está bem? Quando você volta?

-Eu estou ótimo, melhor agora. Você sabia que a Chloe estava grávida?

-Sim, a Michelle me falou.

-Sua irmã nasceu. –Ele falava com um sorriso estampado.

-Parabéns pai! Qual é o nome?

-Claire.

-Quando vocês voltam?

-Eu não sei ainda, mas ligo avisando.

-Tchau, manda um beijo para Chloe e outro pro Luke.

Jack desligou o celular e entrou no quarto onde encontrou Chloe amamentando Claire.

-Esfomeada? –Ele perguntou se aproximando delas.

-Muito. –Chloe riu.

-Eu liguei para Michelle e o Tony, eles estão loucos para pegar a Claire nos braços. Liguei para Kim também, ela mandou um beijo.

-E o Luke?

-Eu falei com o Luka eles vão cuidar dele, hoje eu vou dormir aqui com você e amanhã eu o trago para conhecer a irmã.

-Será que ele vai sentir ciúmes da Claire?

-Um pouquinho de ciúmes é normal. Eu me lembro que quando meu irmão nasceu eu fiquei morrendo de ciúmes, todo mundo queria pegar ele e toda vez que ele chorava corriam para ver o que era. Mas depois eu me acostumei.

-Ai!

-O que foi? –Ele perguntou preocupado.

-Ela me mordeu. -Ela falou

-Que drama Chloe ela não tem nem dente.

-Você que pensa que gengiva que não dói.

XXX

Luka e Abby estavam deitados na cama e abby estava com a cabeça apoiada no tórax dele.

-O Jack está todo bobão. –Luka falou

-Daqui a pouco vai ser você, eu só quero ver. A Chole está muito feliz, depois que aquilo tudo aconteceu.

-Não falta muito para você também tá toda feliz e orgulhosa. –Ele falou acariciando a enorme barriga de Abby. –Querendo mostrar a Jade e Megan para todo mundo.

-Luka eu tenho medo que elas cresçam sem a mãe por perto, e se isso acontecer não esqueça de dizer a elas que a mãe delas as amou muito e que queria muito estar junto delas. –Ela falou com lágrimas nos olhos. –E o Joe também. Ela na controlava mais o choro.

-Shii! Pare de pensar nisso, tudo vai ficar bem. –Ele a abraçou. –Tudo vai ficar bem.

XXX

Jack entrou no quarto de mãos dadas com Luke.

-Silêncio que elas estão dormindo. –ele falou para Luke.

Eles entraram e Luke ficou de ponta de pé tentando ver Claire no bercinho. Jack se aproximou e o levantou.

-Ela é tão pequena pai. –ele falou depois de um tempo observando.

-Você também já foi desse tamanho. –Jack riu do comentário.

-Não vai falar com sua mãe não? –Chloe falou ao acordar.

-Mainhê. –Ele falou a beijando.

-Viu sua irmãzinha? –Ele confirmou com a cabeça. –Você vai ajudar a cuidar dela?

-Claro mamãe, eu na vou deixar ninguém brigar com ela. –Chloe riu.

Claire começa a chorar e Jack a tira do bercinho e começa a balançá-la de um lado para o outro. Sem sucesso.

-Me dá ela aqui, ela deve estar com fome. –Chloe fala se ajeitando na cama.

Chloe a pega e lhe oferece o seio, logo em seguida ela começa a sugá-lo.

-Mamãe, o que tem dentro do teu peito? –Luke perguntou.

-Leite, querido.

-E como você colocou aí dentro?

-Quando uma mulher fica grávida seu próprio copo produz o leite.

-A tá.

XXX

Já fazia algumas semanas que Chloe tinha saído do hospital. Luka, Jack e os meninos tinham sido para fazer compras. Abby estava no quarto de Chloe conversando.

-Ah Abby, eu e o Jack andamos conversamos e decidimos que nós vamos voltar para casa quando a Claire fizer um mês.

-Já? Fica mais. –Abby falava enquanto brincava com Claire.

-Não podemos essas nossas férias já estão muito grandes.

-Mas vocês não vão de carro não, né?

-Não, vamos de avião.

XXX

-Pai, compra sorvete. –Joe pediu a Luka.

-Sua mãe não gosta que você coma besteiras antes do almoço.

-Mas sorvete tem leite, e ela sempre diz para eu tomar leite. –o menino falou.

-Muito espertinho, mas se você comer sorvete agora você não vai almoçar.

-Eu como tudinho e eu também não falo para mamãe que tomei sorvete. –Joe implorava.

-Compra pra mim também pai. –Luke pediu a Jack.

-Tá certo eu compro sorvete para os dois.

-Oba!! –Eles comemoraram.

-Eu vou comprar o sorvete deles e já volto. –Luka falou para Jack que estava na fila do caixa e saiu com os meninos.

-Droga de celular tinha que tocar agora. –Jack falou tentando tirar o celular do bolso. –Alô.

-Jack vem para casa logo. –Chloe falava desesperada.

-O que aconteceu? A Claire está bem? –Ele estava preocupado.

-A Claire está bem, mas a Abby está passando mal diz para o Luka vim logo.

-Estamos indo. –Ele falou e saiu correndo deixando o carrinho de compras de lado. Logo chegou na sorveteria.

-O que foi? –luka perguntou ao vê-lo.

-Chloe ligou, Abby está passando mal.


	19. Good bye my lover

Capítulo 19: Good bye my lover

"Lembre-se de nós e tudo que costumávamos ser

já te vi chorar, já te vi sorrir

Observei-a dormindo por um instante

Eu seria o pai do seu filho

Eu passaria uma vida inteira com você

Eu conheço seus medos e você conhece os meus

Nós tivemos nossas dúvidas, agora nós estamos bem

E eu te amo, juro que é verdade

eu não posso viver sem você" James Blunt

Luka dirigia o mais rápido que podia. Jack ligava a procura de uma ambulância. Joe e Luke observavam tudo calados. Luka estacionou o carro e correu até o quarto onde Abby estava. Abby estava deitada na cama no quarto de Chloe. Luka se aproximou dela.

-Abby? –ele a chamou.

-Luka. –Ela falou abrindo os olhos.

-O que você está sentindo? –ele perguntou preocupado.

-Uma dor de cabeça muito forte, uma dor abdominal, estou vendo estrelinhas. –Ela falava tentando respirar. –Falta de ar.

-Ela também vomitou. –Chloe disse segurando Claire.

-Seus batimentos estão acelerados. –Ele falava olhando para ela. –Você sabe o que tudo isso significa. –Ele falou tristemente.

-Luka...salve as... nossas filhas. –Ela falou ofegante.

Luka a pegou nos braços e a carregou ate onde a ambulância tinha acabado de estacionar. Ele ajudou os paramédicos a acomodá-la.

-Joe, obedeça a tia Chloe. Papai vai cuidar da mamãe. –Ele falou e fechou a porta da ambulância, que partiu em seguida. Jack acompanhava a ambulância com o carro e Chloe ficara em casa com Joe, Luke e Claire.

-Tia a minha mãe vai ficar bem? –Joe perguntou para Chloe.

-Claro que vai querido. –Ela o abraçou.

XXX

No hospital...

Abby estava na maca sendo empurrada por um paramédicos. Luka segurava sua mão. Sam indicou uma sala que já estava preparada para ela. Abby foi transferida para a outra maca.

-Quero uma cultura de urina e exame de sangue. –Luka falou para Sam. –Urgente!

Abby foi colocada no oxigênio e ligada a um monitor cardíaco fetal.

Pouco depois Sam voltou com os resultados, ela os entregou a Janet.

-Número de plaquetas baixo e grande quantidade de proteínas na urina. -Ela leu em voz alta. –Abby, vamos ter que fazer uma cesária.

-Ela já está estilizada. –Kerry falou.

-Vamos subir. –Janet falou.

Abby foi encaminhada até o elevador e Luke não saiu do lado dela.

-Avise a Maggie. –Abby falou antes de entrarem no elevador.

-Ok. –Ele falou meio relutante e seguiu para a recepção onde encontrou Jack.

-E ai cara? –Jack falou.

-Ela vai ter que fazer uma cesária de emergência. –Ele falou.

-Tudo vai dar certo. –Jack tentou confortá-lo. –Eu vou para casa a Chloe ficou sozinha com os três.

-Obrigada por cuidar do Joe. –Luka falou e logo depois Jack foi embora. Ele então pegou o telefone e discou uma seqüência de números.

XXX

Michelle e Tony resolveram passar um dia diferente com as crianças, então lá estavam eles no parque de diversões.

-Não soltem nossas mãos ou vocês podem se perder. –Michelle falava para Kylle e Annie na fila de entrada.

-Certo, mamãe. –os dois responderam.

Ao entrarem no parque os olhinhos dos dois brilhavam de felicidade.

-Pai, eu quero ir naquele ali. –Annie apontou para a roda gigante.

-Roda gigante aqui vamos nós. –Tony brincou indo em direção à fila do brinquedo.

Eles foram à roda gigante e me muitos outros brinquedos. Depois param para almoçar.

XXX

"_Você é tudo o que eu preciso ver_

_Seu Sorriso e luz solar trazem a luz solar pra mim_

_O Riso vem e me olha_

_Goteiras de luar que lavam em cima de mim_

_Eu posso mostrar o que você quer de mim"_

Luka estava nervoso e apreensivo. Abby discutia com os médicos sobre a anestesia.

-Abby é melhor para você. –Janet falava calmamente.

-não, não, não, não. –Ela balançava a cabeça negativamente. –Eu quero ver minhas filhas nascerem.

-Abby... –Luka tentou falar.

-Eu sei o que pode acontecer, mas eu quero ver minhas filhas nascerem. –Abby falava com lágrimas nos olhos. Luka segurava sua mão fortemente.

-Se é assim que você quer. –Janet falou. - Vamos começar.

"_Anjo meu, posso te agradecer?_

_Você me salvou muitas e muitas vezes_

_Anjo, eu tenho que confessar_

_É você que sempre me dá força_

_E eu não sei onde eu estaria sem você_

_Depois de todos esses anos, uma coisa é verdade_

_A Força constante dentro de meu coração é você_

_Você me toca, eu sinto eu estou passando a você_

_O valor de todo dia que eu passo com você_

_Todas as coisas que eu sou,sou por sua causa"_

Minutos eternos se passaram até que se ouviu um choro na sala. Abby e Luka choravam de alegria. Pouco depois outro choro ecoava na sala. Depois de devidamente examinadas Abby pôde pegá-las.

-Mamãe ama muito vocês. –Ela falou beijando a testa das duas.

"_Anjo meu_

_Me deixe lhe agradecer_

_Você me salvou muitas e muitas vezes_

_Anjo, eu tenho que confessar_

_É você que sempre me dá força_

_E eu não sei onde eu estaria sem você_

_De volta nos braços de meu anjo_

_De volta para a paz que eu amo_

_De volta nos braços de meu anjo eu posso descansar finalmente_

_Lhe dando um presente pra você lembrar de mim"_

-Abby? –Luka a chamou. Seus olhos começaram a se virar e seu corpo a se debater. Luka rapidamente pegou Jade e Megan dos braços dela e as entregou para a enfermeira.

-Pressão arterial subindo. –Uma enfermeira gritou enquanto Abby se debatia.

Todos corriam de um lado para o outro até que conseguiram cessar as convulsões. Mas um barulho ensurdecedor do monitor cardíaco indicou que ela estava tendo uma parada cardíaca.

-Iniciar compressões.

Luka chorava e rezava.

-Carregar 200. Afastem. –Nenhuma alteração.

-Eu te desapontei ou decepcionei? Eu estou aqui por você. Você tocou meu coração, tocou minha alma. Você mudou minha vida e meus objetivos. –Luka falava baixinho. -E o amor é cego e eu soube disso quando meu coração estava cego por você.

-Carregar 250. Afastem!

-Beijei seus lábios e segurei sua cabeça. Partilhei seus sonhos e a sua cama.

Conheço-te bem, conheço o seu cheiro. Eu estou viciado em você.

-Carregar 300. Afastem!

-Não vá meu Amor, não vá minha amiga. Você tem sido a única, você tem sido a única para mim. –Ele chorava descontroladamente - Abby, eu preciso de você, eu amo você. Eu te amo...

XXX

-Mamãe, olha. –kylle falava apontando para umas barraquinhas. –Eu quero jogar ali.

Os quatro se aproximaram de uma das barraquinhas, nela você tinha que derrubar todas as latinhas e ganhava um brinde. Michelle ajudou Kylle e Tony ajudou Annie. Os dois derrubaram todas as latinhas. Annie ganhou uma boneca de pano e Kylle um ursinho. Eles andaram mais um pouco e pararam na de tiro ao alvo.

-Agora é a vez da mamãe e do papai. –Michelle falou.

-Vamos ver quem ganha. –Tony falou.

Tony acertou bem próximo ao centro, mas Michelle acertou bem no centro, ganhando um brinde.

-Alguém tem que atiram bem nessa casa. –Michelle brincava.

-Espere mais tarde para você ver quer atira melhor. –Tony sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Ela riu.

-Pai, me bota no braço. –Annie pediu. –Eu to cansada.

Tony a pegou e colocou no colo.

-Eu quero algodão-doce. –Kylle falou.

-Eu também. -foi a vez de Annie falar.

Michelle comprou os dois algodões-doces. Depois de eles terminarem de comer, seguiram para o carro e foram para casa.

XXX

Luka olhava Jade e Megan na incubadora. Apesar de serem prematuras eram fortes e saudáveis. Precisariam passar um tempo ganhando peso depois poderiam ir para casa. Luka foi despertado dos pensamentos quando uma mão tocou seu ombro. Ele se virou e viu Meggie. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas a abraçou fortemente. Depois de um tempo se separaram.

-Como eles estão? –Ela perguntou apontando para Jade e Megan.

-Estão bem, só precisam ganhar peso. –Ele falava controlando o choro.

-E a Abby?

Um silêncio, depois ele começou a falar pausadamente.

-O parto foi complicado, ela estava com pré-eclanpsia... –Ele falava devagar. -... Teve convulsões, duas paradas cardíacas e... –ele começou a chorar – Ela...

XXX

_Trilha sonora: Angel of mine, Evanescence._


	20. Open your eyes

Capítulo 20: Open your eyes

"_Pegue minha mão, entrelaçe seus dedos entre os meus_

_E nós sairemos deste quarto escuro pela última vez_

_Cada minuto a partir deste agora_

_Podemos fazer o que gostamos em qualquer lugar_

_Eu quero tanto abrir seus olhos_

_Porque eu preciso que você olhe nos meus_

_Me diga que você abrirá seus olhos_

_Tudo isto parece estranho e irreal_

_E eu não vou perder um só momento sem você." Snow Patrol_

Joe e Luke brincavam na sala. Chloe tomava banho enquanto Jack brincava com Claire na cama.

-Espero que corra tudo bem com Abby. –Chloe gritou do banheiro.

-O Luka estava super nervoso quando eu saí, estavam levando Abby para a obstetrícia.

-Essa gravidez dela foi muito complicada. –Chloe saia do banho.

Claire começou a chorar e Jack a balançava de um lado para o outro tentando calá-la.

-Eu sei que você tem muito chame, mas o que ela quer é comer. –chloe falou ao sair do banheiro enrolada na toalha. –me dá ela aqui. –Ela falou sentando-se na cama.

Jack obedeceu e Chloe ofereceu o seio para a menina que no mesmo instante parou o choro e começou a sugar. Jack a olhava com um sorriso.

-Que foi Jack? –Chloe perguntou ao perceber seu olhar.

-É que você fica mais linda quando está amamentando nossa filha. –Ele não parava de sorrir.

-Pára Jack. –Ela falou envergonhada.

-Mas é a pura verdade. –ele falou se aproximando dela e beijando-lhe a nuca.

-Jack, a Claire. –Ele continuava a beijá-la. –Os meninos estão na sala.

-Não estou fazendo nada demais. –Ele falou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Jack, você vai ter que esperar só mais um pouquinho. –Ela falou o empurrando com a mão que estava livre. Ele fez uma cara de desapontado. –Eu estou de resguardo. –Ela falou rindo. –eu prometo que quando passar você vai poder fazer o que quiser comigo.

-O que eu quiser? –Ele perguntou e ela concordou com a cabeça. –Tem certeza? Depois não vá voltar atrás. –Ele riu maliciosamente.

XXX

Já fazia um mês do nascimento das gêmeas e duas semanas que elas estavam em casa. Luka tinha tirado um licensa no trabalho, Maggie ficou para ajudar e Chloe e Jack também ajudavam. Joe andava tristinho pelos cantos. Luka estava deitado na cama com Jade e Megan dormindo em cima do tórax dele. Ele alisava o cabelo das duas. "Como são parecidas com a mãe" ele pensava e uma lágrima escorreu do seu olho.

-Durmam meus anjinhos, papai está aqui.

Joe parou na porta do quarto segurando seu ursinho. A porta estava aberta e ele ficou olhando Luka com as irmãs.

-Papai, posso dormir aqui? – Ele perguntou esfregando os olhinhos.

-Claro. –Luka falou tentando sorrir.

Joe entrou o quarto e subiu na cama, deitando ao lado de Luka.

-Papai, onde ta a mamãe? Eu to com saudades dela. –Ele falou triste. –e a Megan e a Jade precisam dela porque elas são muito pequenas.

-Eu sei que elas precisam da mamãe, eu também estou com saudades dela. –Luka parou e se controlou para não chorar. –A mamãe não pode vir agora.

-Por quê? –Joe olhava curioso.

-Porque ela está... –O telefone toca interrompendo Luka.

Joe se levanta e pega o celular entregando a Luka que atende.

"_Eu sempre sonhei com isso_

_Vou admitir que houve algo que eu perdi_

_Me perguntando se é de verdade_

_Todo os erros,todos os passos errados_

_Todas as vezes que eu perdi meu caminho_

_Me levaram a esse_

_Momento de felicidade esta noite"_

A cara séria de Luka vai dando lugar a um sorriso. Seus olhos brilhando de felicidade. Joe olha sem entender.

-Eu estou indo para aí. –Ele fala desligando o telefone.

Luka se levanta cuidadosamente da cama. Sai e vai em direção ao quarto das meninas, as coloca nos respectivos berços.

"_Com você,finalmente eu consigo me libertar_

_Com você,tudo está mudando no meu destino_

_Sonho que se torna realidade,é tão engraçado agora que eu vejo_

_O quão diferente a vida se tornou"_

Aproxima-se da cama onde Maggie dormia e a acorda calmamente.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Ela pergunta assustada.

-Não, quer dizer sim. –Ele sorria. –A Abby acordou.

-Graças a Deus! –ela exclamou.

-Pai, a mamãe tava dormindo aonde? –Joe pergunta.

-No hospital, meu filho. Ela tava dodói, mas agora ela já tá melhor. –Ele pegou Joe nos braços o abraçou fortemente. Ele se virou para Maggie. –eu estou indo vê-la, você pode olhar as meninas? –Ele sabia que Abby não gostaria de deixá-las sós com Maggie, mas ela estava medicada e fazia tempo que não tinha uma crise.

-Pode ir tranqüilo. - Ela respondeu. - Diga que eu mandei um beijo.

-Papai, me deixa ir com você. –Joe pediu a Luka.

Luka parou um tempo e pensou um pouco.

-Ok. –Ele respondeu fazendo Joe sorrir. Ele o colocou no chão e joe saiu correndo em direção ao seu quarto para trocar de roupa. Pouco depois os dois já estavam no carro em direção ao hospital.

XXX

-Maaaaaaaãeeee!! –Kylle entrou correndo no quarto de Michelle e Tony.

-O que foi querido? –Michelle perguntou preocupada.

-Meu dente, ele caiu. –Kylle falou com o dente na mão.

-Ele vai ficar banguela é mãe? –Annie perguntou.

Michelle ria.

-Não, isso é normal. Os dentes de leite caem para nascerem outros novinhos.

-Os meu também vão cair, mãe?- Annie perguntou.

-Claro que vão.

-Eu nu quero outro dente eu quero o meu que caiu. –Kylle choramingava.

-O outro vai ser mais forte, e agente pode colocar esse debaixo do travesseiro para a fada do dente.

-Fada do dente? –eles perguntaram sem entender.

-É, ela pega seu dente e deixa uma nota de um dólar.

-Gostei dessa fada. –Annie falou. –Eu também quero que meu dente caia.

-Tudo ao seu tempo. Agora vamos dormir que já está tarde e amanhã vocês têm aula.

-Eu quero esperar a fada do dente. –Kylle falou.

-Ela só vem quando você estiver dormindo. –Michelle falou.

-Boa noite mamãe! –Os dois falaram e foram para seu quarto.

Michelle riu.

XXX

"_Você sempre esteve ao meu lado_

_Você ter acreditado em mim foi razão suficiente porque_

_Eu não parei,não desisti_

_Mesmo que às vezes tenha perdido esperanças"_

Joe e Luka subiram apressados para a UTI. Chegando lá Luka conversou com o médico responsável que explicou toda a situação para ele.

-Nós não podemos demorar lá. –ele falou para Joe.

-Certo, papai. –Ele respondeu sorrindo.

"_Posso chegar mais alto_

_Me diga_

_Fica mais forte?_

_Eu devo a você_

_Que eu consegui _

_Eu não conseguiria sem você"_

Luka entrou na UTI segurando a mão de Joe. Os olhos de Abby estavam fechados.

-Papai, ela ta dormindo? –Joe perguntou sussurrando.

-Não sei. Abby? –Luka a chamou.

Ela abriu os olhos ao reconhecer a voz.

-Papai, ela ta abrindo os olhos. –Ele falou entusiasmado.

"_Com você... Eu consigo me libertar_

_Tudo está mudando no meu destino_

_Sonho q se torna realidade,é tão engraçado agora que eu vejo_

_O quão diferente a vida se tornou"_

-Joe? Luka? –Abby falou.

-Mamãe! –Joe se aproximou da cama. Luka o seguiu. –eu tava com tanta saudade.

-Eu também meu filho, a mamãe estava morrendo de saudades.

Luka o levantou e ele beijou o rosto de Abby que retribuiu o beijo.

-Joe você pode esperar lá fora um pouquinho? –Luka falou.

-Tchau, mamãe. –Ele falou antes de sair.

Eles esperaram ele sair.

-Abby, eu fiquei com tanto medo de te perder. –Luka começou a chorar. – Eu pedi a Deus que nada acontecesse com você, eu pensei no Joe e nas meninas...

-Shiii. –Ela colocou o dedo na boca dele o calando. –Agora eu estou aqui, e quero saber como elas estão. –Ela falou tentando rei em meio às lágrimas.

-Elas são lindas, muito saudáveis. Ficaram algumas semanas ganhando peso, mas já estão em casa querendo a mamãe delas. –Ele falou com um enorme sorriso.

Eles ficaram se olhando por segundos eternos até que Luka se aproximou e a beijou.

"_Por sua causa _

_Tudo está mudando no meu destino_

_Sonho q se torna realidade,é tão engraçado agora que eu vejo_

_O quão diferente a vida se tornou_

_Eu percebi que é o meu destino"_

-Eu estava sentindo falta disso. –Ela falou com um sorriso. Ele sorriu também. –Quando eu vou sair daqui? Eu quero meus bebês.

-Eu conversei com Dr. Cohen, eles vão fazer alguns exames e se tudo correr bem em dois dias você estará em casa.

-Não vejo a hora.

Uma enfermeira indicou a Luka que era hora de ele sair.

-Amanhã eu volto. –Ele falou beijando-lhe a testa. –Vou contar a Jade e a Megan que logo logo a mamãe vai estar em casa.

-Diga a elas que eu compensarei o tempo que estive fora.

Luka deixou o quarto feliz.

XXX


	21. Nothing’s gonna change my love for you

Capítulo 21: Nothing's gonna change my love for you

"_Se eu tivesse de viver minha vida sem você perto de_

_mim,_

_Os dias seriam todos vazios,_

_As noites pareceriam tão longas._

_Com você eu vejo a eternidade tão nitidamente._

_Eu posso ter estado apaixonado antes,_

_Mas nunca pareceu tão forte._

_Nossos sonhos são jovens e ambos sabemos que_

_Eles nos levarão onde nós desejamos ir._

_Segure-me agora, toque-me agora,_

_Eu não quero viver sem você._

_Nada vai mudar meu amor por você,_

_Você deve saber a estas horas o quanto eu te amo._

_De uma coisa você pode ter certeza:_

_Eu nunca pedirei mais do que o seu amor._

_Nada vai mudar meu amor por você,_

_Você deve saber a estas horas o quanto eu te amo._

_O mundo pode mudar minha vida toda completamente,_

_Mas nada vai mudar meu amor por você..._

_Se a estrada adiante não for tão fácil,_

_Nosso amor mostrará um caminho para nós,_

_Como uma estrela guia._

_Eu estarei lá por você se precisar de mim._

_Você não precisa mudar nada,_

_Eu te amo exatamente do jeito que você é._

_Então venha comigo e compartilhe da paisagem,_

_Eu te ajudarei a ver a eternidade também._

_Segure-me agora, toque-me agora,_

_Eu não quero viver sem você."Richard Lugo_

Abby entrou em casa com um enorme sorriso.

-Abby, é bom ter você de volta. –Chloe falou a abraçando.

-Como ela cresceu. –Abby exclamou ao ver Claire.

-MamÃEEEEEEEEEE!!!! –Joe veio correndo e a abraçou.

-Você não foi para a escola? –Abby perguntou confusa.

-O papai disse que hoje eu podia faltar para te esperar. –Ele respondeu sério.

Abby olhou para Luka que consentiu com a cabeça.

-Amanhã escola, viu mocinho. –Abby falou fazendo cócegas em Joe.

-Ok, mamãe. –Ele respondeu em meio a risos.

-Onde estão minhas princesinhas? –Abby perguntou ansiosa.

-No quarto. –Luka respondeu sorridente.

"_Passar todo seu tempo esperando_

_Por aquela segunda chance,_

_Por uma oportunidade que deixaria tudo bem_

_Sempre há um motivo_

_Para não se sentir bem o suficiente._

_E é difícil no fim do dia,_

_Eu preciso de alguma distração._

_Oh, belo descanso_

_A lembrança vaza das minhas veias..._

_Deixe-me ficar vazia_

_E sem peso e talvez_

_Eu encontrarei alguma paz esta noite."_

Abby ligeiramente se encaminhou para o quarto das meninas. Ao entrar no quarto ela parou e observou o quarto. Os tons de rosa e as flores na parede. Os dois berços. Ela se aproximou dos berços já com os olhos marejados. Teve uma surpresa, as meninas não estavam lá.

-Abby! -ela reconheceu a voz de quem lhe chamava.

Lentamente Abby se virou e viu Maggie segurando Jade, Luka segurando Megan e Joe no chão. Todos eles trajavam uma camisa branca com letras azuis que diziam: Amamos a Abby. Ela não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, que rolavam na sua face. Abby pegou Jade e Megan no colo e olhou-as ternamente.

-São a sua cara, a não ser pelos olhos que são do Luka. –Maggie falou em meio ao choro, esboçando um sorriso.

Joe, que agora estava no braço de Luka falou:

-Minhas irmãs são lindas como a mamãe. –Ele falou com um sorriso. Ele era uma miniatura do Luka.

Abby beijou-lhe a bochecha. Ele desceu do colo de Luka e saiu do quarto com Maggie.

"_Nos braços de um anjo,_

_Voar para longe daqui,_

_Deste escuro e frio quarto de hotel_

_E da imensidão que você teme._

_Você é arrancado das ruínas_

_De seu devaneio silencioso._

_Você está nos braços de um anjo,_

_Que você encontre algum conforto lá"_

Jade dormia calmamente nos braços de Abby. Megan acabara de abrir os olhinhos e olhava atenta para Abby. Pouco depois ela abriu o berreiro. Luka colocou Jade no berço, enquanto Abby tentava acalmar Megan.

-Acho que ela está com fome. –Abby falou.

-Vou pegar a mamadeira. –Luka falou e saiu do quarto.

Abby se sentou numa poltrona.

-A mamãe tem uma coisa melhor que mamadeira. Será que você quer? –Ela falou abrindo a blusa. Ela ofereceu o seio para a menina que não sugou. –Vamos bebê. –Ela falava ajudando Megan. Ela começou a sugar com voracidade. Abby abriu um enorme sorriso, pela primeira vez estava alimentando sua filha.

"_Tão cansado de andar na linha,_

_E para todo lugar que você se vira_

_Existem abutres e ladrões nas suas costas,_

_E a tempestade continua se retorcendo._

_Você continua construindo a mentira_

_Que você inventa por causa de tudo que você não tem_

_Não faz nenhuma diferença_

_Escapar uma última vez._

_É mais fácil acreditar nesta doce loucura_

_Esta gloriosa tristeza que me deixa de joelhos."_

-Eu resolvi fazer duas, daqui a pouco a Jade também acorda. –Luka falou entrando no quarto. –Você não sabe o quando ela é... –Ele parou surpreso ao ver Abby amamentando ela. Ele apenas sorriu. –Eu...eu pensei que você não tinha mais leite.

-Leite é o que não falta, meus peitos estão muito doloridos. –Ela falou fazendo uma expressão de dor.

Luka se ajoelhou junto à poltrona, passou a mão levemente no rosto de Abby e olhou para Megan que mamava. Jade acordou com um berreiro. Luka a pegou e entregou para Abby que também lhe ofereceu o seio. Segundos depois a cena que se via era as duas mamando e Abby com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"_Você está nos braços de um anjo._

_Que você encontre algum conforto aí."_

-As mulheres da minha vida. –Luka falou.

XXX

-Vovó, por que você já vai? –Joe estava sentado na sua cama observando Maggie.

-Eu tenho que voltar para a minha casa, meu trabalho. –Ela colocava as roupas na mala. –Agora sua mãe está de volta para cuidar de você e das suas irmãs.

-Mas você vem visitar agente né? –Joe perguntou.

-Claro querido. –Maggie o abraçou.

-Será que eu posso entrar? –Abby perguntou da porta. Os dois confirmaram com a cabeça. –Joe, eu preciso conversar com a vovó.

Ele prontamente saiu do quarto deixando Abby e Maggie a sós.

-Eu estou feliz que você esteja bem. –Maggie falou.

-Obrigada. –Abby falou com uma voz de choro.

-Não há de que.

-Obrigada por cuidar dos meus filhos e ajudar o Luka.

-Eu sei que eu demorei a entender o real papel de ser mãe, mas se não fosse por você eu nunca saberia. E com a sua ajuda, agora eu também sei o que é ser avó. –Maggie abraçou Abby emocionada.

O dia passou rapidamente e no final da tarde Luka foi levar Maggie no aeroporto.

Abby estava no quarto das meninas quando Chloe entrou.

-Podemos conversar? –Chloe perguntou.

-Claro. –Abby respondeu.

-Você deu um susto na gente.

-Nem me fale.

-Abby eu queria lhe agradecer por tudo que você fez pela minha família.

-Amigos são para isso. –Abby sorriu.

-Eu e o Jack decidimos ir embora amanhã.

-Já?

-Nós só estávamos esperando você voltar para casa. –Ela pausou. - Já estamos muito tempo fora, precisamos voltar ao trabalho.

-Eu entendo.

-Abby eu queria lhe fazer dois convites. O primeiro é você e o Luka serem padrinhos da Claire. –Abby soltou uma exclamação. –E o segundo é de vocês passarem o natal em LA, na minha casa.

-Seria maravilhoso.

Abby e Chloe se abraçaram fortemente.

-A pessoa é capaz de reconhecer um abraço verdadeiro. –Chloe falou para Abby com um sorriso.

-Como o seu. –Abby completou.

XXX

Meses depois...

-Antes de iniciarmos nossa ceia eu gostaria de fazer um brinde. Jack falou se levantando da cadeira.

Estavam à mesa Jack, Chloe, Luke, Claire, Michelle, Tony, Kylle, Annie, Kim, Chase, Ângela, Luka, Abby, Joe, Megan e Jade.

-Eu queria agradecer a duas pessoas, amigos que ajudaram muito minha família quando mais precisamos. Abby e Luka. –Jack falou segurando a taça. –A Michelle, que salvou a minha vida e a do Luka. Ao Tony que mesmo longe estava presente. A Kim por ser uma filha compreensiva, o Chase por apoia-la. –Ele deu uma pausa. –E principalmente a Chloe, essa mulher maravilhosa que me faz feliz todos os dias. –Chloe ficou corada e riu. –Eu te amo Chloe Bauer!

Todos brindaram e deram início ao jantar, mas esse foi mais uma vez interrompido.

-Eu tenho algo para falar. –Kim disse. –Eu e o Chase... Você papai vai ser avô, eu estou grávida. –Ela falou sorrindo.

Jack ficou calado.

-Pai? –Kim perguntou preocupada. –Você não gostou da notícia?

-Não, não. Jack falou como se despertasse de um transe. –é uma ótima notícia, eu avô! –Ele exclamou.

Todos riram e o resto da ceia foi tranqüilo.

"_Eu tenho um sorriso estendido de orelha a orelha_

_Eu vejo você caminhando pela estrada_

_Nós nos encontramos nas luzes, Eu observo por um_

_instante_

_O mundo a nossa volta desaparece_

_É só você e eu na minha ilha de esperança_

_Um suspiro entre nós poderia ser milhas_

_Deixe me estar a sua volta, um mar para a sua costa_

_Deixe me acalmar sua procura"_

Em um dos sofás Kim estava sentada. Ângela dormia deitada no sofá, com a cabeça nas suas pernas e Chase acariciava a barriga de Kim.

-Você está feliz? –Kim perguntou.

-Nunca estive tão feliz em toda a minha vida. –Ele a beijou.

"Mas toda vez que eu estou perto de você

Há tanto que eu não posso dizer

E você apenas vai embora"

Michelle olhava Kylle e Annie dormirem, cada um na sua cama. Tony chegou por trás beijando-lhe a nuca.

-Você está linda hoje? –Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

-Só hoje? –Michelle se fez de ofendida.

-Hey, você sabe que é linda, não importa a hora. –Ele beijava a nuca dela.

-Adorei isso. –Ela falava entre risinhos.

-E eu senhora Michelle Dessler, o que você acha de mim?

-Eu tenho que pensar. –Ela falou num tom de brincadeira.

Tony a empurrou contra a parede, impedindo-a de se movimentar.

-O que você acha de mim?- Tony a encarava com um sorriso malicioso Michelle continuava calada. –Olhe que eu sou um agente treinado para usar métodos de tortura.

Tony então a beijou, imprensando ainda mais contra a parede. Depois de algum tempo.

-Ok! Ok! Eu não sei o que faria da minha vida sem você. –Michelle respondeu ofegante.

-Você só respondeu para eu para coma tortura?

Michelle com um sorriso malicioso balançou a cabeça negativamente. Tony voltou a beijá-la e eles foram se encaminhado para o quarto.

"_E eu esqueci de dizer_

_Eu amo você_

_E as noites são longas demais_

_E frias aqui_

_Sem você_

_E sofro na minha condição_

_Para não conseguir achar as palavras para dizer_

_Eu preciso de você tanto!"_

Luke dormia nos braços de Chloe. Jack, que estava ao seu lado, brincava com Claire.

-Ela é muito parecida com o Luke. –Jack falou.

-Nós temos a sorte de o Luke não Ter tanto ciúmes dela. Chloe falou alisando os cabelos de Luke.

-Ele é um garoto compreensivo, mas a Claire tem o seu gênio. –Ele riu. Chloe deu uma tapinha nele.

-Não venha falar de mim. –Ela falou rindo.

-Pa-pá. -Claire balbuciou.

Chloe e Jack olharam para ela.

-Ela falou papá, ou foi impressão minha? –Jack perguntou.

-Ela falou. –Chloe comemorou.

-Jack abraçou Claire e Chloe deu beijou-lhe a testa.

"_Mas toda vez que eu estou perto de você_

_Há tanto que eu não posso dizer_

_E você apenas vai embora"_

Luka estava sentado no chão da sala, Abby estava apoiada no seu tórax. Joe brincava com Jade e Megan no tapete da sala.

-Obrigado. –Luka falou.

-Obrigado, por quê? –Abby perguntou sem entender.

-Por tudo, pelos filhos que você me deu, por Ter sobrevivido, por estar agora ao meu lado, por me dar a chance de constituir uma nova família. –Abby alisou seu rosto. –Eu tenho que confessar que eu só agüentei aquele tempo que você estava no hospital, por que eu sabia que você ia acordar. –Uma lágrima escorreu na face dele. –Deus não tiraria você de mim, dos nossos filhos, da vida.

-Luka, eu realmente não acreditava em Deus, minha vida foi um sofrimento. Mas quando o Joe nasceu, frágil e se tornou esse garoto forte. Depois eu fiquei grávida e quase morri. Não resta dúvida que Ele existe e que gosta da nossa família.

-Olha mamãe e papai!! –Joe chamou a atenção dos dois. –A Jade consegue andar.

Joe segurava as duas mãozinhas dela e ela dava alguns passinhos. Depois ele soltou as mãos dela e ela deu dois passinhos e caiu sentada rindo. Abby e Luka riram.

-Eu te amo. –Abby sussurrou para Luka.

"_E eu esqueci de dizer_

_Eu amo você_

_E as noites são longas demais_

_E frias aqui_

_Sem você_

_E sofro na minha condição_

_Para não conseguir achar as palavras para dizer_

_Eu preciso de você tanto"_

FIM

Trilha sonora: Angel e I love You –Sarah Mclachlan


End file.
